A Second Chance to Live
by hudson304
Summary: Jexie and Scrubs. When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Ch. 13 FINALLY UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: So this is the first chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it. Just watching the episode where Maxie was told that Jesse was brain dead and the each episode where Robin and Patrick interact, have inspired me to write this fan fiction. I was heartbroken when Jesse got shot so this is my way of honoring him. Jesse and Patrick are my favorite characters-I think they are just so hot. I think that's all. I just wanted to share with you all why I wrote it, so enjoy. Please Read and Review.

----

His eyes flickered open and the first thing that grabbed his attention-despite the fact of his being in a small room-was a very pretty young woman of about 19 or 20 curled up in an armchair on the far side of the room. Who was she?

He kept his eyes glued to her until she finally began to stir. When her eyes opened, he saw how full of love and passion they were. Who was it for? Surely, a woman this beautiful had someone special. Why was she wasting her time on him?

"Jesse," she said, as she ran to his side and sat on the edge of his hospital bed. "You're awake. You know, the doctor's didn't think you'd ever wake up. What's wrong?" she finished, as she saw the confusion on the young detective's face.

Jesse Beaudry didn't answer right away, as his throat was very dry, so he swallowed long and hard. "Who are you?" Jesse finally asked.

The smile-upon learning that he was awake-vanished and now her face expressed nothing but pain.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Maxie." When that still seemed to trigger no response, she added, "Your girlfriend."

So that love in her eyes was for him? He couldn't believe that. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful, young woman?

By this time, Maxie was silently crying. How could Jesse-the man she was falling in love with-not remember her?

Maxie turned her head as she heard the sound of the door open and someone enter. She just hoped that it wasn't Mac or Georgie. Sure, she loved her family to death, but right now she wanted to be alone. She needed to comprehend what was happening to Jesse. He didn't remember her and he probably didn't remember much of anything else, either. Robin had explained the risks to her IF Jesse woke up, but she refused to believe the worst. Maxie had faith that Jesse would wake up without any kind of brain damage.

When Maxie Jones saw Robin Scorpio standing in the doorway, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Good _she thought _now Robin can tell me why this is happening_.

"Maxie, I'm sorry, but Jesse….is awake," Robin finished in shock, as she looked past Maxie at Jesse.

Maxie nodded and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"He woke up a few minutes ago." She got up from the bed, walked over to Robin-who, upon learning of Jesse's surprising recovery had remained standing in the doorway, out of shock-and said, "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Sure," Robin said and she followed Maxie out of the room.

"Robin," she said through her freshly shed tears, "Jesse doesn't remember who I am. I know you explained the risks and I completely understood them, but I didn't actually think that amnesia would be the result of his getting shot in the head. I guess I was being naïve or biased because….I love him. That's beside the point; however, I just expected him to be the same old Jesse he was before he was shot. I just….I need him to get better," Maxie told Robin. By this time, Maxie was crying uncontrollably.

"Maxie," Robin said, as she put her arm around Maxie's shoulders, "this amnesia is most likely temporary, but I'm not going to sugar-coat it. You're in for a bumpy road and, as for Jesse, if his memory doesn't come back on its own, he could be in for months of therapy. He's going to have to take it slow for the next little while and you'll have to be patient with him; he's bound to get frustrated. Look, Maxie, I need to go check on another patient, but if you need anything, just page me, okay?"

Maxie nodded and headed back into her boyfriend's room.

She looked into his eyes and realized that she didn't even recognize him anymore. It broke her heart just how much his accident had changed him.

She, once again, sat on the edge of the bed; however, a little uneasily. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around someone who didn't even know who she was. What is she said something to offend him?

"Hey," Jesse said. "Maxie, right?"

She nodded, once again. How could she sit here and look into the eyes of the sweet, loving man she had known only days before and have her look back at her and recognize nothing; just look at her blankly. She didn't care how long it took or how hard it was, but she was going to stand by Jesse. He still had the same body, the same handsome face, and she knew, that deep down, he still had the same feelings for her; she just didn't understand why she was so nervous when she was around him. Yes, he had amnesia, but she should just be happy that he was alive.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked Maxie, who had become very distant. Maxie quickly looked away; however, Jesse wasn't going to let her dodge the question, so he cupped her chin in his hand and gently turned her head so she was, once again, looking at him. "Look at me," he said softly. "It's because I can't remember, isn't it?" Jesse paused upon seeing Maxie start to cry again. "I know I can't remember who you are, but that doesn't stop me from noticing the love in your eyes. Maxie, I wish I could remember you and feel for you the way you feel for me, but right now….I just can't. Why don't you help me remember?"

----

Robin Scorpio could not believe that she was falling for Patrick Drake. Sure, he _was_ handsome and he _was_ a good kisser, but he was also egotistical and conceited. That was exactly the opposite of what she looked for in a man, but Patrick….well, lets just say she knew that deep down he could be kind and considerate-if he ever decided to show that side of him-and boyfriend material.

Robin loved being around him; however, she was sure as hell not going to tell him that. Why should she? He would just tease her more than he already did. She couldn't deny that sometimes it drove her crazy, but when she really came to think of it, she didn't really mind; it's what made Patrick….well, Patrick. Right now; however, she didn't have time to worry about whether or not she hated the surgeon, who was starting to steal her heart.

Patrick had just come out of surgery a few hours earlier and, upon seeing how heartbroken Maxie was over Jesse, made her realize how short life was; it could be gone in an instant, and she shouldn't take things for granted.

She came to his hospital room and just stood there watching him sleep; watching his chest move up and down. By watching his breathing patterns, Robin realized that she couldn't really imagine her life without the egotistical doctor. He was so much a part of her now; part of her daily routine, and if she lost him-like they almost had on the operating table-she didn't know what she would do.

_Get a grip of yourself, Scorpio _she said to herself.

"I hope you're thinking about me, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick Drake said, with his smile in full force.

"You're so full of yourself, Dr. Drake," Robin shot back.

Robin walked further into the room, pulled a chair up to the bed, and sat down. She was really happy that Patrick was awake; however, she was still unsure if she was going to tell Patrick how she really felt. Robin knew that if she told him, she would be the object of his teasing, but if she didn't, and something happened to him, then she would spend the rest of her life wondering what might have happened between the two of them. Against her better judgment, though, she decided to tell him.

"Patrick, I…." Robin started, but before she could finish, Patrick put his hands on her face, gently pulled her closer to his, and put his lips on hers. She didn't fight it and she didn't want to. Robin cooperated in every way that mattered.

After getting over the initial shock, she placed her hands on his face and felt the freshly growing stubble beneath them. At the same time, she felt his rough hands on her face; combing through her hair.

She dug her tongue deeper into his mouth, where it connected with his.

The two doctors broke apart only moments later and even then, Robin didn't want it to end.

She loved being that close to him; feeling his breath on her and feeling his mouth on hers.

It relieved her to know that Patrick could easily be with her, although he was very much aware of her HIV status. He didn't really seem to care and that was more than she could say for most men she had relationships with over the years….ever since her relationship with Jason Morgan. That's what really surprised her; neither men cared that she was HIV positive, yet both men were so completely different.

"Patrick, what was that for?" Robin asked the young surgeon.

Patrick gave a heavy sigh, as though what he was about to say would nearly kill him in the process. "I wanted to show you how much I care about you. Don't look so shocked, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick added with a laugh upon seeing Robin's face. "Believe it or not, you are one of the most important people in my life. It just took me awhile to realize that. Look, I know many people around here think I'm just a pompous jerk who has no heart-except maybe for his ailing father-but I just want to let you know that behind all that, I'm a pretty decent guy and I was hoping that you'd stick around long enough to find that out for yourself."

"Wow. That must have been hard for you to admit," Robin told Patrick. "All joking aside; however. That wasn't the most romantic way to ask me out-if that was, in fact, what you were doing-but I guess I could 'stick around long enough to figure out just how decent a guy you really are.'"

"Good," Patrick said, with a smug expression etched all over his handsome features.

She leaned closer to Patrick and their lips connected in, what may have been, one of the most meaningful kisses since Jason.

When they broke apart, Robin said, "You just got out of surgery a few hours ago and you need your rest, so I'm gonna go."

She had just gotten up from the chair, when Patrick said, "No. Stay….I want you to stay."

Robin wasn't about to refuse; she couldn't, especially after what Patrick had just told her. She just couldn't believe that he shared her feelings.

Robin wanted to savor this moment because she knew that it was just a matter of time before Patrick came to his senses and realized that she wasn't the right woman for him.

Instead of dwelling on the inevitable; however, she sat back in the chair she had occupied only seconds before, took his hands in hers, and just watched him sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Okay, so I'll keep it short and sweet. Thanks for all the reviews. This is chapter 2. I hope you like it as much as chapter 1. I'm hoping to have chapter 3 up after the holiday, maybe even before. I'll have to see how much time I have this weekend and how much I get written. Please Review more.

----

_Robin stood to the side as she watched the doctors perform surgery on Patrick._

_As much as she hated to admit it, she actually admired him for doing this for his father, considering they weren't even on speaking terms a few months ago._

_She watched as the lead surgeon-in the heat of the moment she couldn't quite remember his name-removed half of Patrick's liver and placed it into a tin pan. Then, Dr. Neil-that was his name!-went back to close Patrick Drake up. This was the easy part; she was so relieved to know that the hard part was over._

_Dr. Neil had been at it for only a few minutes, when suddenly, the room was filled with an erratic beeping sound._

_**Oh God** she thought. **Don't do this Patrick. I need you here.**_

_She was expecting the doctors to do something; take some measure in saving his life, even if it was futile, but instead, every doctor, except for her, vanished. _

_This could not be happening. Well, if no one was going to save him, then she would. To her dismay; however, when she went to move, her feet wouldn't budge. She kept fighting the force that was keeping her rooted to that spot; that kept her from saving the man she had grown to love. She needed Patrick in her life more than ever now and she'd be damned if she let him die, but her damn feet….that was the problem._

_She glanced at her watch and realized that Patrick had been unresponsive for the last 45 minutes. She knew he was gone, but she gave one last attempt to break free of her prison and this time it worked. She ran to his side and reached for a clamp, but they had disappeared._

_Hot, angry tears started pouring from Robin's eyes. Why was this happening?_

_Then, as if from out of nowhere, Robin heard a voice say: "Time of death….6:30 p.m."_

"_No," Robin screamed._

Robin woke with a start and gave a muffled scream. She looked over at Patrick and noticed he was still sleeping peacefully. _Good, he needs his rest. _

She got up and silently went into the bathroom. Once there, she shut the door and leaned against the wall, sliding down it once she made contact. Unable to hold it in any longer, she let the tears fall down her face and wrack her body uncontrollably.

She didn't know how she was going to face Patrick after this. Although they had only known each other for a few months, she knew damn well that he could detect when something was wrong. After that dream, though, Robin knew it wouldn't be difficult.

That dream….the dream she knew would be inevitable. The dream she knew would make her worry about Patrick even more. Maybe it had been playing on her fears and insecurities or maybe it was her subconscious way of telling her that she and Patrick were wrong for each other.

Robin would try like hell to prevent another one from occurring, but anyway you look at it, it didn't matter because it was just a matter of time before she dreamt of something like that again….only next time, it would be ten times worse.

"Robin?" she heard Patrick call from the outer room.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called, trying fiercely to wipe away the tears that still remained. She didn't move; however. She remained on the cold, hard floor trying to compose herself better. She couldn't let Patrick see her like this. She couldn't let him see her in her moment of weakness; a weakness she didn't even know she had until a few days ago.

Her thoughts were left unattended as she heard the door slowly creak open. When she let her eyes roam to the door, she saw Patrick standing there.

"Patrick," she scolded. "Are you crazy? You just got out of surgery. You should be in bed for another day or two at the least. You could do even more damage, or is that what you want?"

"Very funny, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick said in a tight whisper.

She could tell he was still in so much pain, but she should have known he would be too pig-headed to stay in bed, especially if _she _told him to.

He slowly walked the last few steps to where Robin was sitting and, while clutching his side, sat down beside her.

"Patrick, you really shouldn't…." Robin started, but Patrick cut her off, somewhat rudely.

"Shut up and listen to me. I'm not going back to bed and I'm sure as hell not going to let you suffer alone. I know this is hard on you Scorpio-why else would you be in here by yourself, crying your eyes out?-so I'm going to stay on this cold, hard floor for as long as you need me. Don't even try talking me out of it because I can tell you right now, it's not going to do any good," Patrick finished, as he put his arm around Robin's shoulders.

A few months ago if Patrick had tried this, Robin would have yelled at him and told him to go to hell because back then, he _was _just a conceited doctor, who cared about no one or anything, except his career as a doctor. Over the last few weeks; however,-even over the last few days-she had noticed a drastic change. He was no longer that egotistical doctor-or should she say he wasn't _as _egotistical-she had met five months ago. He still had a huge ego and he was still too damn proud, but was that really a bad thing?

Instead of resisting him, she laid her head on his shoulders and, not caring whether or not he saw any longer, she let the tears freely fall down her face.

----

"Maybe we should take a break," Maxie suggested to Jesse.

"No," Jesse said, a little more sharply than he had intended.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help," Maxie said, but Jesse knew how much he had hurt her by being abrupt.

"No, I'm sorry. I know how patient you've been with me and maybe I was a little too quick to get into this whole remembering thing, but that's not an excuse for how I just treated you."

Maxie smiled. "It's okay. Robin Scorpio told me that you'd probably get frustrated with this. I'm not leaving Jesse; no matter how much you yell. I do want to try something, though."

When she had Jesse's consent, she put her hands on his face and slowly moved closer, until their lips connected. She could tell by how Jesse reacted, he didn't know what to do with it, but it didn't deter her. She wanted, more than anything, for him to remember, so they could go to Chicago and just be together again.

He was getting into it now; looking for answers to his past.

Maxie brushed her hands through Jesse's thick, brown hair. Jesse, on the other hand, had other things on his mind and he broke their connection, looking away from the young beauty instantaneously.

How could she have been so selfish? How could she have mistaken this Jesse for the old Jesse and force that kiss on him? Maxie was hurt, she wouldn't deny that, but she knew he would eventually remember her and the life they shared.

Instead of leaving, as Jesse had thought she would, she leaned back in the chair and just watched him.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked, releasing an exasperated sigh, all the while, still not meeting her gaze.

"I told you I wasn't leaving and I meant it. I love you, Jesse, and that's not going to change. I just wish you could understand that. We'll get into remembering your family-from what you told me-later, but you haven't had much support, so I'm going to give you some."

Jesse was grateful for that; she didn't have to stay with him, but here she was, sitting by his bedside every time he woke up and every time he closed his eyes.

Although Jesse still didn't remember or feel the love he had had for this woman, he was beginning to understand why he had those feelings for her; she was kind and compassionate, even though he knew that deep down he was disappointing her.

"Jesse," Maxie said again. "Look at you. You're exhausted. Why don't you get some rest?"

Jesse didn't argue with her; he didn't have the energy.

Jesse felt Maxie enclose his hand within hers and the last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was her face; her beautiful face smiling down at him.

----

Robin sloshed water on her face and let the drops trickle down, not bothering to wipe them away.

The past day had been hard and right now, all she wanted to do was go home, have a hot, soothing bubble bath, and have a nice glass of wine. However, as much as she wanted to go home and bask in the pleasure of her own company, she wasn't going to leave Patrick, especially after he had stayed with her during the encephalitis outbreak.

She looked past her own reflection in the bathroom mirror, as she heard pained grunts coming from where she knew Patrick sat, only a few feet away.

She quickly spun around and let the water-that was still dripping from her face-spray in every direction.

"Thanks for the shower, Dr. Scorpio. I really needed that," Patrick said sarcastically, through his pain.

"Patrick Drake," Robin said fiercely, ignoring his remark. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just needed to stretch my legs," Patrick said, who was now leaning half way up the wall.

Robin rushed over and gently grabbed Patrick's side.

"Here, let me help you," Robin said, as she started leading him back to the hospital bed.

"Maybe I should have surgery more often, Dr. Scorpio. I could really get used to you taking care of me."

Robin didn't answer right away, as, by this time, they had reached the bed and she was helping Patrick into it.

He slowly lifted his right leg on to the bed, followed by his left and once he had accomplished that task, he sighed heavily.

Robin could see the exhaustion all over his face; he looked as tired as she felt.

"What, no snide remark? You're losing your touch, Doctor," Patrick said with a small laugh.

"Actually, I was going to suggest you come stay with me when you get out of here. That way you can get the rest you need without having too worry about anything and I'll get to see more of you-not that I don't on a regular basis-for teasing purposes."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'll have to accept your invitation. I've never backed away from a challenge and I'm not about to start now, especially one issued by you," Patrick said.

They leaned closer until their lips were on top of the others'.

The sensation Robin felt in that moment was phenomenal. In the years since Stone and Jason, especially Stone, she had never once experienced a kiss as breathtaking as the one Patrick delivered.

She reached her tongue for his and was relieved when he was there, waiting to accept her, not as a conquest, but as a lover, and, above all, a friend.

She leaned closer, careful not to put too much pressure on his side. She didn't want him to go back into surgery to replace the sutures because of her, so she took it fairly easy; however, she left room for her to still feel the passion of the kiss.

Robin felt the moisture of his mouth on hers, which sent shivers down her spine.

They had come so far since she had caught Patrick having sex in an Operating Room in a Manhattan hospital. She couldn't imagine him performing an act of that nature now. Maybe it was her weakness to see the best in people that cause her to realize that Patrick had changed, but she didn't believe that. She believed that Patrick had changed in her eyes because of how deeply she cared for the man.

They broke apart as they heard the door slowly creak open.

As she turned around she licked her lips to savor the moment when she felt Patrick's breath on her and his mouth on hers. She saw Epiphany standing there.

"I just thought I'd warn you that Noah's waking up," the nurse told the couple.

"Okay, thanks. What are you going to say to him," Robin said, as Epiphany left and she turned her attention back to Patrick.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: This is chapter 3. I hope y'all enjoy it. I just want to clarify something, though. There is one part in this chapter where Patrick is thinking about Robin and it says that he knew she had been in love with Jason. I refrained from mentioning Stone because in this he doesn't know about Stone yet.

I wanted to mention something I had forgotten to mention in the A/N in the first chapter. I plan on making this fan fiction into a trilogy, so this one is kind of going to end without resolving anything. You guys will kind have to read all of them to find out what happens, but it should be good. Please Read and Review Chapter 3.

----

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asked, as she pushed Patrick's wheelchair toward Noah's room.

Quite honestly, Patrick wasn't at all sure if he was ready to go through with it. He; however, needed Noah to know why he did it and if Noah yelled at him in the process, then so be it. At least he'd be alive to do so.

"Not really, but I have to," Patrick told Robin.

Robin opened the door to Noah's room and pushed Patrick through. She then proceeded to pull Patrick along side his father's bed.

Noah was fully conscious now and he didn't look too happy to see his son.

Robin didn't want to get caught in another father and son battle, so she gave Patrick a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'll just wait outside. Call me when you're ready to go."

Robin quickly left before Noah and Patrick could start at each others' throats and she would be forced to restrain one of them, specifically Patrick, although Noah could be just as pig-headed and stubborn.

Robin had barely left the room, when Noah said, "Bobbie told me that you donated some of your liver. You did it after I specifically told you I wouldn't accept you as a living donor. I can't…."

"Shut up," Patrick said quietly, cutting him off. "Listen to me, you self-righteous bastard. I donated half of my liver to save your sorry ass because I….I love you, alright? If you weren't going to do anything, then I sure as hell wasn't going to stand by and watch you throw your life away-although you've done a damn good job of doing that since mom died," Patrick finished angrily.

"I don't care. You still had no right to do it," Noah said.

"I'm your son," Patrick yelled, but before Noah could say anything else, Patrick started again. "I should have known this was a bad idea. I've had enough."

Patrick turned his wheelchair around and moved to the door. Luckily, he was able to open it without too much difficulty and he was relieved to see Robin there, waiting for him, just as she said she would.

"Hey," Robin said. "Um, I don't have to ask how it went. You two were pretty loud."

Patrick didn't answer, he just smiled. It had been a long day and Patrick just wanted to go back to his room and go to sleep, but instead, Robin pushed him in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Patrick asked, wearily.

"You'll see," Robin said with a laugh.

She wheeled Patrick to the elevator and when they got there, she pushed the down button.

"You know, Dr. Scorpio. I am pretty exhausted. This had better be good," Patrick said, teasingly.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I think you really need this."

When the ding of the elevator sounded, she pushed Patrick in and pushed the first floor button.

They waited for the elevator to come to a stop in silence; however, Patrick's thoughts were anything but.

He was so happy that Robin had come into his life. She brought out the best in him and she saw what other people didn't see; a man who went beyond sex and a man who could be decent and kind.

His feelings for her had grown over the last few months and, quite honestly, he didn't know what to do with them. He had never been in love, but he knew Robin had….with Jason Morgan. He knew Jason had hurt Robin so deeply that on some level she was still reeling. Patrick didn't want to do that to Robin. He wanted to be there for her and love her the way she deserved to be loved, but if she didn't allow him to get close to her; if she didn't remove the brick wall that was blocking her heart, then he'd have to work a hell of a lot harder to show Robin how much he loved her.

"Good, we're here," Robin said, bringing Patrick out of his reverie. "Just a little bit further."

She pushed him down the hall and, finally, opened the cafeteria doors.

"The cafeteria? You brought me to the cafeteria? This was your big surprise?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I wanted to take you outside, but I decided against it. I though the cafeteria was the next best thing," Robin replied.

She wheeled him to a vacant table, moved a chair out of the way, and once she got Patrick settled, she sat in a chair opposite him.

She inconspicuously placed her hand on the table, hoping Patrick would take it in his own and she was ecstatic when he did; however, she kept her joy in tact.

For the next few minutes, they just sat there like love-struck teenagers, staring into each others eyes.

"Robin, I…." Patrick finally said, breaking the silence.

He was unable to finish his sentence; however, as Robin quickly leaned forward and kissed him.

He closed his eyes and allowed Robin to caress her tongue against his, while he did the same. Their hands remained connected, but their grasp grew stronger and in that moment, they were oblivious to any pre-existing sounds.

Robin ended the kiss when she heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her.

"Hey guys," Elizabeth Spencer said to the two doctors. "It looks like you've grown a lot closer. Do you mind if I have a seat?" Elizabeth asked, before receiving a reply to her previous statement.

When she received a nod from Robin and Patrick, she pulled a chair in between the couple and sat down.

The trio remained in an awkward silence for the next few minutes, before Elizabeth turned to Patrick and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good actually. I'm exhausted, but that's to be expected. How are you, though? I heard about Lucky." Patrick said.

"I'm fine. I'm just really worried about him. He's in excruciating pain, but the doctors say he's going to be fine," Elizabeth said. "That reminds me. I want to go see how he's doing, so I'll catch you guys later."

She got up, pushed her chair in, and left, leaving the two doctors alone again.

They sat in silence, once again. Patrick felt as though it was the best way to drink in the beauty of her eyes; to succumb to her radiance.

It felt like the hundredth time to Patrick that he was looking into Robin's beautiful, hazel eyes.

They say the eyes are the window to the soul ad he wholeheartedly believed, in Robin's case, it was true. He saw in those eyes what he had neglected to see in many of the women he had slept with; feelings, actual feelings for him. He could tell that she wanted to be with him and not just for the sex, but as something more.

Just thinking about how much Robin might want to be with, made him inwardly salivate and he wondered what it would be like to make love to this incredible woman.

It was in that moment that he realized for the first time in his life, he was in love. It didn't matter to him that he was in love with the one woman he had vowed-on their first date-never to fall in love with, but to be honest, he had been fighting this attraction from the moment he laid eyes on her when she saw him naked with another woman. However; then it was only of a sexual nature. He would have loved to have gotten a beautiful woman like Dr. Robin Scorpio into his bed; he had no intention of falling in love with the woman.

Time passes, though, and the more time he spent with Robin-who couldn't stand to be in the same room as him until just recently-the more he realized he wanted more than just sex from her. He wanted love.

"Well, Dr Drake. What say we get you back to your room, shall we?" Robin said, who, in the commotion of Patrick's thoughts, had gone around back and was now placing her right hand on his shoulder.

Patrick didn't argue with Robin, which must have surprised her because she said, "No complaints?"

He let out a sharp laugh, which turned out to be more of bark. "I'm not all about making your life hell, you know and besides, if you want to take me back to my room so that we can engage in extra-curricular activities, then I'm not going to stop you," Patrick said, laughing as he saw the look on Robin's face.

She playfully punched his arm, but refrained from making any comebacks. Instead, they spent the rest of the way to Patrick's room talking about innocuous subjects such as the weather of the latest medical journal. They even got around to conversing about Noah and the transplant. They seemed to talk about everything except about their feelings for each other or where their budding relationship was headed.

A few minutes later, when Patrick was settled back in bed, Robin sat on the edge of the bed, and grasped his hand in her own.

She leaned in to give Patrick a quick kiss before going to rest her own weary body, but before she could get close enough, Patrick's lips crashed into her own.

Robin didn't think that she could ever tire of Patrick, his kisses, or what he meant to her.

She loved being this close in proximity to him. She loved being wanted for the first time in almost a decade and she loved not having to worry about her HIV.

Robin just wanted to be with Patrick. She wanted to hold him and be held by him. If she was criticized for falling in love with a man everyone knew was a heartbreaker, then so be it; she didn't much care at this point.

She could feel Patrick's hand begin its course of decent down her neck and it kept moving downward until, through her scrubs, she felt him cup the small of her breast and gently squeeze. Under the pressure she groaned slightly and moaned his name. He then began tugging at her lab coat, which she shrugged off effortlessly and it fell to the ground with a soft thump. Patrick proceeded to pull the top of her scrubs over her head, all the while still deliver fierce kiss after fierce kiss. He had pulled her top above her bra when pulled away, allowing it to slide into its original position.

"We can't do this here. We're in a hospital and you're still recovering from major surgery. Besides, don't you think it would be better if we were alone, where we can't be disturbed?"

"Okay, okay. Dr. Scorpio, here, does have a point," Patrick said, after a moments hesitation and a look from Robin that told him they weren't going to do anything of a sexual nature in the hospital, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. "In the meantime; however, why don't you get into bed with me."

Robin was shocked when he suggested it, but she was really happy that he did.

Patrick slid back the covers and moved to the edge of the bed, so there would be room for Robin's slight figure.

Robin hesitated for a moment. Although she would love nothing more than to crawl into bed with Patrick Drake, she wasn't sure it was a good idea. It was true that she no longer gave a damn of what people thought of her and Patrick, but there were bound to be consequences for sleeping with a patient. However, she went against everything that her gut was telling her and climbed into the bed.

She put her head on his chest and he gently wrapped both arms around her slender neck.

Robin moved her right hand slightly to the left side of her head and placed it on his chest as well.

For the next few minutes, she just lay there, savouring the warmth of Patrick's body beneath her.

She could feel his heart beating and his breath on her hair.

As her breathing slowed-after the initial adrenaline of her being in bed with Patrick had passed-she closed her eyes and pretty soon she had fallen asleep in Patrick's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: This is chapter 4. Hope y'all enjoy.

----

"Dr. Robin Scorpio, report to room 202."

She heard her name being called from somewhere in the distance. It was like an echo in her mind.

Robin slowly opened her eyes and groggily pushed the light-up button on her watch. It read 8:30. Damn. She had slept all night.

She bolted up and quickly moved strands of hair out of her face. Robin, then, glanced over at Patrick and watched him open his eyes.

"Robin?" he questioned.

She quickly placed her index finger on his lips and said, "Shh." She then replaced her finger with a kiss. Robin's lips lingered on Patrick's for the next few seconds. When she broke away, she whispered, "I have to go. Go back to sleep."

Robin lifted the covers from her semi-rested body-even a few hours of sleep could make all the difference-and got out of bed, leaving the comforting warmth of Patrick's body.

She reached for her lab coat, which still remained on the floor from the previous night and quickly put it on.

As she headed for the door, she glanced back at Patrick, who had already drifted back to sleep. She smiled and left the room.

Robin heard her name being called over the PA again and this time it sounded insistent. Wait. Room 202 was Jesse's room. She started running down the hall. She hoped nothing had happened to Jesse. She should have been checking on him instead of sleeping.

Robin felt her hair flying in every direction and she heard the swish of her lab coat behind her. Robin stopped only when she felt another body against hers and watched as papers flew to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she bent down to help pick them up.

"It's okay," said a male voice.

She reached for a piece of ivory-coloured paper at the same time as her unknown male companion. Their hands connected and she recognized the feel of his hands. She felt them every time Patrick touched her. They were doctors hands.

She looked into his face and realized how much he reminded her of Stone. He had the same eyes and the same irresistible smile.

"Thanks," he said, as he combed his hand through his dark-semi-long-brown hair. "By the way, I'm Dr. Dean Jefferies."

He extended his hand and Robin took it, saying, "Dr. Robin Scorpio."

"You're Dr. Robin Scorpio?" Dr. Jefferies questioned and when he received a nod from Robin, he continued, "This saves me the trouble of having to track you all over the hospital. I've been brought in as a consultant for Jesse Beaudry's case."

"Well," Robin said, with a hint of disgust in her voice, "we have the best neurosurgeon in the state for that. Anyway, Patrick Drake is already familiar with Jesse's case."

By this time, both doctors were on their feet and heading to Jesse's room.

"Considering he just had surgery of his own, he's not going to much use in this case."

She could not believe this man. He was insufferable. How dare he come here and start barking orders on who could or could not treat a patient; her patient. She knew he was right; however, Patrick wouldn't be doing much 'treating' for the next few weeks. If she hadn't been so distracted by Patrick, it wouldn't stop her from telling him where to shove it.

They were at the door to Jesse's room now and Dean pushed it open without even bothering to knock. He just barged right in and started flipping through chart after chart, looking for Jesse's information.

Robin looked at Maxie and she could tell that Maxie was just as infuriated by Dr. Jefferies' indecent behaviour.

"Well Jesse," Jefferies said, glancing down at Jesse's chart. "It says here that you're suffering from amnesia as a result of a bullet to the head. I'm here to assess the damage, but I can tell you right now that it is highly unlikely you'll get your memory back. A head injury of this caliber is…."

"Doctor," Robin cut in, aghast. "Can I speak to you outside for a minute."

Dr. Dean Jefferies reluctantly followed Robin out of the room.

This doctor reminded her so much of the Patrick Drake she used to know. He had terrible bedside manners and he talked to his patients as though they were nothing to him; just another means to an end. She would not stand for his obscenities. Jesse was her patient and Maxie was her cousin and she cared for them both a great deal.

Who even asked for a consult? She was doing just fine on her own and that's what infuriated her even more than Dr. Jefferies bad manners. Someone didn't trust her enough to handle Jesse's case by herself. Why? Was it because her field of expertise was limited to medical research? At this point, she didn't really give a damn, but when she found out who sent Dr. Obnoxious, over there, they'd be running for the hills by the time she was done with them.

Once they were out of the room and had shut the door, Robin said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Those two kids in there have been through enough. What gives you the right to go in there and tell them 'it is highly unlikely he'll ever get his memory back?' I think it's very likely he'll get it back."

"Well, Dr. Scorpio," Dean said with a soft chuckle, "that's the difference between you an me. I tell it as it is, but you, on the other hand, tell these patients what they want to hear. Anyway, I'm surprised you even have time to treat patients, with how busy you've been."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked sharply.

"I may be new here, but word does get around. I hear you've been sleeping with Dr. Drake."

She could feel hot, angry tears prick at the corners of her eyes and before she could stop herself, she slapped him. She slapped him so hard; she could almost hear the bones in his neck crack. Robin could now see a red beginning to form on his cheek, where her hand had made contact.

"How dare you," she seethed.

"Wow," Dr. Jefferies said, as he brought his right hand up to his face and began rubbing his cheek. "You're a little spitfire, aren't you?"

She could not believe this. Her anger….her slap, turned him on.

"You bastard," Robin shouted. She brought her hand up to slap him again, but, this time, he was quicker and he grabbed her wrist in mid-air. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't release his hold on her. They were still in that position when they heard the door open a few seconds later.

"Are you guys okay?" Maxie asked, as she stepped out of the room and closed the door, so as not to disturb Jesse more than they probably already had.

"We're fine," Dean replied, quickly releasing his grip on Robin. Without looking at anyone in particular, he added, "I'll be back later to check on Jesse." He turned his back on Robin and Maxie and walked down the hall.

Robin kept her eyes glued to his back, until he rounded a corner and disappeared from her view.

"Robin, are you okay?" Maxie asked again.

"I'm fine," Robin said, rubbing red wrist. "Maxie, I apologize for Dr. Jefferies' behaviour. I do believe, though, that Jesse's memory will come back. You just have to be patient."

"You can't be sure, though?"

"No. We need to run more tests, but I'm optimistic. You probably want to go be with Jesse, so I'll go and see you later."

Maxie hesitated in the hall, as she watched Robin take the same route as Dr. Jefferies. She had a feeling that by the end of they day, Dr. Jefferies would be all too familiar with the scorn of Robin Scorpio. She must say he deserved it, though. Maxie didn't want to dwell on a little inconvenience such as Dr. Jefferies; however, so she pushed him out of her mind for the time being and went to sit with Jesse.

Maxie saw him staring blankly up at the ceiling, muttering something incoherent under his breath. He was no doubt in shock from hearing that he wouldn't get his memory back, after Robin told him that he would.

Maxie took Jesse's hand and when he turned to face her, she could see the tears glistening in his eyes, while a few had already begun their decent down his cheek. Maxie, then, wiped them away with her thumb and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said.

"For what? Being scared you might not remember anything from the first years of your life? In that case, I need too apologize as well because I'm scared too Jesse. Just thinking that you might never remember me or the life we shared, scares me to death and I don't know how to deal with that. I've never been so scared Jesse."

Now it was Jesse's turn to comfort Maxie and, before she could stop him, he did something which she thought he would never do again. He kissed her. His lips remained on hers for only a few seconds, but it was enough to make her day. Her heart was still beating erratically when he ended it.

Before Maxie could say anything, Jesse said, "I know it's selfish of me, but I thought maybe it would trigger something. Unfortunately, it didn't."

Jesse hadn't had held out much hope that the kiss would help, but he wanted to try. He wanted Maxie to know that he was trying so hard to remember. It didn't matter that he was constantly exhausted, but if he could love Maxie again, then all that exhaustion would be worthwhile. He knew, though, that the exhaustion was written all over his face and he also knew that Maxie could easily detect it, so it didn't surprise him when she said, " I know you just woke up a few hours ago, but if you want to work on getting your memory back this afternoon, then you should probably get some rest."

Jesse closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep, knowing that Maxie was there, waiting for him.

----

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked Patrick, when she walked into his room.

"Much better, now that you're here," Patrick replied.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, but I can't stay. I have a doctor to hunt down." Although she had given Dr. Jefferies a piece of her mind earlier, she had been interrupted when Maxie had walked out and Robin didn't want to upset her anymore. However, she knew that provoking him was not a good idea.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

Instead of answering; however, she sat down in the chair she had occupied only yesterday. She went to move a few strands of hair behind her ear. Unfortunately, she had used the hand, Dr. Jefferies had grabbed-which was still rather red-and Patrick took immediate notice. She tried to hide it, but Patrick grabbed it-a little too roughly, which made her wince-and throwing his previous question out of his mind, asked, "What happened?"

She pulled her wrist out of Patrick's grasp, got up, and quickly walked to the door. She felt the tears threaten her eyes again.

"Robin. Talk to me," Patrick said.

Robin leaned against the doorframe and let the tears fall down her face. She could not believe she let an obnoxious doctor, like Dr. Jefferies, get to her like this. She then silently berated herself for falling apart in front of Patrick for the second time in two days. This was her battle to fight; not his.

Robin wiped her tears away, as she felt Patrick's hands on her shoulders. She had been so preoccupied with Dr. Jefferies that she hadn't heard Patrick get out of bed.

He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Damn. He was getting too good at that; being there for her when she needed him.

She pulled away from him; however, and without looking at him, she said in a cold, harsh voice, "Go back to bed." She walked away, without looking back and not realizing how much those simple words had hurt Patrick.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was sick for the past week, soI wasn'table to write much and then when I was ready to post this chapter, for some reason it wouldn't let me.Chapter 4 focuses mainly on Maxie and her relationship with Jesse and next chapter will focus mainly on Robin and her relationship with Patrick. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.

----

Maxie heard the knock and lifted her head from its resting position on Jesse's bed. She groggily rubbed sleep out of her eye and felt the soft, tender touch of a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, only to be confronted by Mac. _Great, just what she needed right now….a lecture. _It didn't deter her; however, from getting up from the chair she was occupying and walking into his arms, receiving a tight embrace full of love and sympathy. Maxie rested her head on Mac's shoulder and let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. She was so upset; she didn't even flinch when Mac stroked her short, blonde hair or when he released her from the embrace, so she was now facing him.

"How are you holding up?" Mac asked his step-daughter.

She wished people would stop asking her that. She wished people would stop trying to make her feel better since she knew damn well she looked and felt like hell-what with the lack of sleep and clean clothes-and it was evident.

"I'm scared Mac," she told the police commissioner, pulling away from him and turning back to Jesse. "He's trying so hard to remember and it's really doing a number on him. He doesn't remember anything from before he woke up and I can really only help him remember the last nine months."

"I know you're worried about Jesse, but I think right now, the best thing you could do to help him is go home and it's not a suggestion. I'm _telling _you to go home; get some rest and take a shower. Then come back here and be everything you can be for him. Let him know how much you love him. In the meantime; however, I'll tell Robin where you're going and she'll call you if there's any change, one way or another."

Maxie was so grateful to Mac. He knew what was best for her and, although she wanted to stay with Jesse for as long as possible, she knew Mac was right. She needed to go home and take a long, hot shower, change her clothes, get something decent to eat, and get some rest, without waking up every few minutes to check on Jesse.

She allowed Mac to lead her to the hall an when they got there; she hugged her step-father and thanked the stars he was here for her now.

"Thank you, Mac," Maxie whispered, with her arms still around Mac's neck. She released her arms from around Mac's neck a few seconds later and with just a smile, she left Mac standing in front of Jesse's door, but Maxie knew Mac would be on his way to look for Robin.

A few minutes later, she pushed the doors of General Hospital open and was exposed to the bright sunlight. She breathed in the freshness that the spring air offered. Maxie closed her eyes as a gust of wind rustled the leaves on the ground and came up to meet her hair, blowing it around her face. She pulled her jacket closer to her body to keep from being exposed to the cool spring air and headed to her and Jesse's apartment above Kelly's.

She walked through the streets of Port Charles, but stopped when she came to the back and watched the children play. Now that is one thing she hadn't really thought of; starting a family with Jesse….having a baby of their own. She didn't know why that thought had popped into her mind, but it did and, now, here she was, thinking of someday having a baby with Jesse; a man who didn't remember her.

For the next few minutes, Maxie kept her eyes glued to a little girl-maybe seven ore eight-whose brown hair was tied into pigtails at the side of her head.

At the moment, she was playing fetch with her little terrier and Maxie smiled at the thought of that, one day, being her little girl. Jesse would make a wonderful father!

Maxie was about to walk away when she heard the soft thump of a tennis ball against her shoe. She glanced down and saw the tennis ball just laying there, as well as a quick movement of fur heading in her direction; however, the terrier stopped about eight feet from where Maxie stood and would not move from its fixed position, even when the little girl came running.

Maxie bent down, picked up the tennis ball, and handed it to the little girl, who had now reached Maxie.

The little girl took the ball out of Maxie's hand and said, "Thank you." She hesitated for a moment, but then, feeling as though she could trust Maxie, she said, "My name's Kalee."

"Hi Kalee. I'm Maxie," she said with a smile. Maxie looked past Kalee and noticed her dog was starting to get restless. "I think you're dog wants to go back to playing."

Kalee turned her head to look at her dog, and then turned it back to Maxie. "Sadie loves to play fetch, but if I wait too long, she'll start barking like crazy. Bye Maxie," Kalee said.

Maxie watched Kalee run off, followed closely by Sadie. She got up and, one again, headed to her apartment. She just wished she was going back to their apartment _with _Jesse. She wished that she was going home to rest and when she woke up, Jesse would be sleeping peacefully beside her, coming home after a long night on the job. She could wish for a lot of things, but it didn't necessarily mean they would come true.

Kelly's was now in her line of vision. She quickened her pace as she looked up at the sky and noticed it getting darker, with the hint of rain; what a drastic change from the beautiful weather she had experienced only moments before. Maxie could now hear the distant rumble of thunder, as well as see a flash of lightning. Maxie opened the door to Kelly's and stepped inside, just as it began pouring down rain. She headed up to the counter and when she got there, she said, "Hey Mike. Could I have a lemon danish, please?"

She turned around as she heard the sound of the door open and saw Jesse enter.

"You're soaking wet, Jesse," Maxie stated. It wasn't Maxie who said it; however, it was another Maxie. It was as though she was dreaming and watching from the sidelines as her and Jesse interacted.

"Hey, beautiful," Jesse said, heading over to the table where Maxie sat. Once he sat down, he gave Maxie a quick kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, Jesse said, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your doctor's appointment, but we got a lead on a case Lucky and I are working and Mac wanted us to run with it immediately. I tried calling your cell, but it was off. How's our daughter?"

She smiled and placed her hands on her very swollen belly. "She's excellent. You know, it's hard too believe that in a few weeks we'll have a daughter," Maxie said. She was taken by surprise as she felt a sudden pressure on her abdomen, which made her gasp.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing," she said, and then she quickly added: "Give me your hand." With Jesse's hand in her own, she placed it on her stomach.

Jesse smiled. "Our daughter's kicking."

"Maxie."

She heard her name being called from somewhere in the distance and she saw the image before her start to fade.

"Maxie."

She heard it again, only this time it was clearer. She turned her head back to where she knew Mike was standing, probably with her danish.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked her, sympathetically.

"I'm fine," Maxie said.

"Okay. Well, if you're sure, here's your danish," Mike said, pushing the plate with Maxie's danish toward her.

"Thanks Mike," she said, grabbing her breakfast-the first decent breakfast she'd had in the past two days-from the plate and heading up to her apartment.

By the time she had reached her apartment door and was pulling her keys from her pocket, the only evidence that remained of her danish, were a few crumbs clinging to her hands. She quickly brushed them off on her jeans and put the key in the keyhole.

When she heard the satisfying click of the door unlocking, she pushed the door open and tossed her keys on the desk, next to her laptop.

Maxie slowly walked to the bed and sat down with a soft thump. It was weird being here withough Jesse. She had to pull herself together, though. She couldn't dwell on the fact that it was weird not being with Jesse, but she had to focus on his recovery and Mac _was _right; she desperately needed to get some rest, and then go back to the hospital and be everything she could be for Jesse. Right now; however, all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and contemplate her thoughts.

She heaved a frustrated sigh and got up from the bed. She picked up a towel, shampoo, conditioner, and a bar of soap from the dresser-made from a finely polished oak-and headed out the door, walking down the hall to where the bathroom was located.

She turned the hot water on, took off her clothes, and stepped under the running water. Maxie felt the hot water beating against her back and she had to admit, she hadn't felt this relaxed since before Jesse had been shot.

Twenty minutes later, Maxie climbed out of the shower, completely refreshed. She used the towel to dry her hair-diminishing the drops of water falling on to her back-and then proceeded to wrap the towel around her body.

She gathered up the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and her clothes and headed back to her apartment. Since it was the middle of the day, she knew most people would be at work, so she hadn't bothered to lock the door. She pushed the door opened, with a little trouble and went over to the dresser. She rummaged through the drawers for what seemed like forever, until she finally found a pair of flannel pajamas. Maxie put them on and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her weary body. Maxie fell asleep almost as soon as he head hit the pillow, but the last though that raced through her mind was of Jesse and how she would cope if his memory didn't come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Here's Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to update, but I just got my license and I had to practice before I went in for my test. I hope to have Chapter 7 up sooner.

This Chapter takes place three days after Chapter 5. I skipped the part where Maxie helps Jesse remember his past, but I will eventually put that in.

As I mentioned in the previous Chapter, this one is all about Robin and Patrick. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R.

----

Robin hadn't been to see Patrick in three days. She had been so frustrated and angry by Dean Jeffferies behaviour that she had taken it out on Patrick and she knew he didn't deserve that.

She had had to practically beg Epiphany-which completely baffled Robin, seeing as Epiphany loved to torment Patrick-to check on him and after being completely humiliated, she didn't want to run the risk of Patrick knowing it.

"Dr. Scorpio."

She heard someone calling her name. She quickly sat upright from her resting position on the couch in the break room. Although her eyes had been closed, she hadn't actually been sleeping; she had just been resting her eyes.

"What is it?" Robin asked in a tired voice, as she saw who the voice belonged to; it was Epiphany.

"It's Dr. Drake, the younger. He's asking for you and if I were you, I'd go see him. He's getting on everyone's nerves-what with asking for you every chance he gets. Now, I did you a favour by checking on him and you can repay me by putting whatever problem you have with him aside and got to see him."

"Well," Robin said, exasperated, "that's not going to happen, so you can go back and tell him to forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to check on."

Robin got up off the couch and walked out of the break room, leaving Epiphany standing in the doorway. She; however, had no intention of going to check on patients. She needed time to herself, where she knew she wouldn't be disturbed and if, after that, she felt as though she could talk to Patrick without feeling humiliated or guilty, then she would go see him.

Robin headed to the roof, knowing how peaceful and quiet it could be; it was the perfect place to collect her thoughts.

Once she reached the door to the roof, she paused, with her hand already on the doorknob. She was fully prepared to feel the freshness of a beautiful spring night; allowing the crisp night air to clear her head.

She was in the process of turning the doorknob, when she heard a sound coming from the roof; however, her hand remained where it was. The noise, though, she was all too familiar with. It was a scuffling sound, as though someone was pacing back and fourth, in frustration. What if it was Patrick? Robin had heard from Elizabeth that he had started walking around the day before and he would be able to go home within the next day or two. With that in mind, she knew he would come looking for her sooner or later, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Patrick yet. Damn. She had completely forgotten that she had invited Patrick to stay with her until he was fully recuperated. She'd have to talk to him sooner or later.

She quickly opened the door, but it wasn't Patrick Drake who caught her attention; it was, of all people, Dean Jefferies. Just her luck; he was the last person she wanted to see, but it was too late to turn back now.

Dean turned around at the sound of the door opening and when he saw Robin, he said, with a smirk on his face, "Well, well, well; if it isn't Dr. Spitfire."

"Go to hell," Robin said, through clenched teeth, all the while still standing at the door.

If she could wipe the smirk off of his face, she would feel a hell of a lot better.

Robin walked to the edge of the roof-the opposite side from where Dean was-and looked over. She looked down at the lights from passing cars and street lights; they made the stars glimmer even more brightly in the sky.

She heaved a sigh of frustration, with a very distinguishable hint of annoyance, as she felt him at her elbow. She could hear his ragged breathing and smell alcohol on his breath. Robin glanced down at his hand and saw a half empty bottle of vodka. Great, just what she needed right now; a drunk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're still on duty," Robin yelled.

Robin lunged for it, but Dean moved it out of her reach and asked, with a laugh, "Do you want some?"

She lunged again, but this time, she tripped and crashed into his chest. He put his hands around her waist to keep her from falling, letting the bottle of alcohol fall to the hard cement ground. The bottle shattered and Robin knew the bottom of her pants would be wet, from the spraying alcohol.

Robin looked into his eyes and what she saw mesmerized her; a fear, a sadness more complex than she had ever seen.

His lips were inches from hers now. She could smell his breath; she could smell the strong stench of vodka. His lips brushed her own and his tongue begged entrance. She complied, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingernails into the nape of his neck, feeling his hair beneath her fingernails.

He pulled out of their kiss and fumbled for the buttons on her blouse. It was when he started undoing them; however, that Robin came to her senses and pulled away. What the hell was she doing?

Robin backed out of Dean's grasp and went back to her previous position, looking out over the busiest street of Port Charles.

Robin could sense his presence behind her. Why couldn't he leave her alone? She didn't want to be with him, she wanted to be with Patrick. She just couldn't believe that she had given into him.

"Leave me alone," Robin said.

"Fine," Dean said in an exasperated tone.

Robin heard Dean walk-somewhat angrily-to the roof door and open it, but she didn't hear the familiar click of it shutting. She turned and saw Patrick standing there.

Robin could see that Patrick was feeling better; he didn't have the same pain in his eyes as he did when he got out of surgery. It was a different kind of pain she saw, though; a pain she knew she had caused.

Robin turned back around, not wanting to see the pain in Patrick's eyes, but she could hear him walking closer and, pretty soon, she could feel his hands on her shoulders. His grasp tightened and, unconsciously, she let a moan escape her lips. Neither doctor needed words to know how much they had missed being with each other.

Robin turned around, so she was now facing Patrick and said, "Patrick, I'm sorry. I should have…."

"Shh," he said, cutting her off; however, he refrained from saying anything else. Instead, he caressed his rough hand against the soft, smooth skin of her cheek. His hand landed on a loose strand of hair and she felt him brush it behind her ear, in order to mingle with the rest of her hair.

Patrick moved closer, until Robin could feel his breath on her lips. The feeling sent shivers up her spine and her heart nearly stopped beating.

She couldn't take this anymore; he was torturing her. If he kept up his seduction, she'd be in his bed by the end of the week, despite her HIV.

He put his lips on hers and she was just getting into it-expressing how much she had truly missed him over the past three days-when she heard a shrill beeping coming from within her pocket.

Robin hesitantly ended the kiss with Patrick, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her pager. She looked at the name on the screen. What the hell did Dr. Obnoxious want now? Well, if she had learned anything since she had first met Dean a few days ago, was that he was persistent and if she didn't see what he wanted now, then he would keep trying.

"I have to go," Robin told Patrick. She gave Patrick a quick kiss before heading to the tenth floor.

If Dean was going to gloat about the kiss and about the fact that she easily took part in it, then she would give him an even bigger piece of her mind; she would make him wish he had never come to General Hospital. Right now, the last thing she wanted was for Patrick to find out about it, especially after sharing their first kiss in three days.

She walked out of the tenth floor elevator a few minutes later and saw Dean standing at the nurse's station, flipping through patients' charts.

Robin walked over to him and asked, "What do you want?"

He looked up from the charts and, with a smile on his face, he said, "I want to take you to dinner."

Robin was appalled. He was so sure of himself; so sure she'd say yes. Didn't he realize that she was already in a complex relationship with Patrick.

She turned away from Dean and gave a short laugh, but a few seconds later, she was again looking into his piercing gaze, where, for the first time, she saw the conviction. "You're serious." Robin paused, but then she went on: "You're crazy. I'm not going to dinner with you. Come here. You and I need to set a few things straight." She grabbed his arm and dragged him into an unused hospital room. Once the door was completely closed-she didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation, namely Patrick-Robin turned on Dean and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just asking you to dinner, Doctor; just dinner between two professionals."

"No. You're asking me to dinner because you actually think that kiss meant something. Well, here's news for you, Doctor," Robin said, putting emphasis on the word 'Doctor', "it didn't and don't even think about telling Patrick or you'll regret it." Robin didn't let Dean say anything else; she just walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to Robin; however, she left him with a large smirk on his face.

"Robin," Elizabeth said, coming up to her, "Patrick wants to see you. Oh, and tell him he can go home tomorrow; Dr. Neil's orders."

"Thanks, Liz," Robin said and headed to Patrick's room.

Now what could Patrick have to tell her that he didn't a few minutes ago. She smiled at the thought, but that smile soon faltered. What if Dean had gotten to Patrick before she had gotten to Dean, but wait….there hadn't been enough time, so he wouldn't know about the kiss. Her paranoia was getting to her. Maybe she should just tell him about it, but she didn't want to see the way he would look at her if she did. She decided to see how it played out. If Dean pushed it and threatened to tell Patrick, then she would tell him; she'd much rather have it come from her.

Robin came to Patrick's room and pushed open the door. "Well, Doctor, I have good news." She couldn't continue; however, when she saw what had been done to the room.

The lights had been turned off, which would have encompassed the tiny room in darkness had it not been for the scented candles lit throughout the room. She then moved her eyes to land on Patrick and although it was still fairly dark-even with the candles-Robin could easily make out his features. She could see a cafeteria tray placed on his lap, with a single red rose-lying on its side-and a plate of food. Once she was by his side, she was able to see the plate consisted of her favorite meal; filet mignon and a side dish of rice and red and green peppers, covered with teriyaki sauce.

"Patrick, what's all this?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Well, you've been working your ass off taking care of me and you're tired, so I figured you could use something decent to eat. It's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Robin said, as she sat on the edge of the bed and took Patrick's hand in her own. "Patrick, this is the kindest thing I've ever seen you do _and_ you remembered my favorite meal from our not so pleasurable 'first date'." Robin then added with a smirk, "I never thought of you as the romantic type."

"I'm not. It was Elizabeth's idea and you're worth the effort, so it wasn't any trouble."

"When did you even have time to do this?" Robin asked. "We weren't even speaking a few hours ago."

"If I remember correctly, _you_ weren't speaking to me. Anyway, I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to resist me for long and I just took a gamble that you would come to your senses today; I'm usually very accurate. I had asked Elizabeth to drop by Metro Court earlier today and she let me borrow some of her candles. So," Patrick said, changing the subject, "what is the good news?"

"Oh. Right," said Robin, who had already begun to dig into her meal. "Dr. Neil says you can go home tomorrow."

"Oh," Patrick said, with a pout on his face. "I thought you were going to mention that you only have one bed in your apartment and we were going to have to share."

Robin choked on her food and quickly reached for a glass of water. When she finally recovered, she said, "Nice try, but we'll be sleeping in separate beds and for your information, I live in a cottage; not an apartment."

"Whatever. It's all the same to me; it's a place to sleep," Patrick said, with a laugh.

That was the arrogant Patrick she used to know.

She smiled along with Patrick. It felt so good not having to worry about anything for the time being. Unbeknownst to the young couple; however, their carefree attitude was not going to last. If they hadn't been so wrapped up in each other, they _might_ have seen Dean Jefferies standing in the doorway, with a big grin on his face. He vowed, one way or another, he would get Robin to himself and Patrick would soon be history.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Here's chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy!

----

Jesse was making excellent progress. He could already remember tiny bits and pieces, but, unfortunately, he still couldn't remember her. Maxie knew they had to take it one day at a time, but she was getting frustrated; she just wanted her Jesse back.

Maxie sat by Jesse's bed and watched him stir. She hadn't left his bedside-for very long at least-since she last left him three days ago and she wasn't going to, no matter what Mac said. If there was one thing she believed above anything else, was that her presence made Jesse want to remember; want to fight for what they had.

"Maxie!" Jesse said in a frantic tone, still half asleep.

"I'm here Jesse," she said, trying to comfort him as best she could.

Jesse opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. Maxie could see the sweat glistening on his forehead. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes and she wanted so much to take that away from him.

Jesse was panting in ragged breaths and looking around the room. _What was he looking for? Was he looking for her? Or maybe,_ she thought, as realization dawned on her, _he was trying to run away from something and he was looking for a place to run away to. _

She placed her hand on the left side of his chest and gently pushed him down, so he was, once again, lying on his back. Jesse was still breathing heavily, but he had calmed down, somewhat.

"Jesse, what's wrong? What happened?" Maxie asked.

"It's….it's nothing, just a bad dream. I don't want to worry you about it."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Maxie placed her hands on his face; it felt clammy. She then placed her hand on his forehead. "Oh my God, Jesse. You're burning up."

As if on cue, the monitors started beeping erratically. She quickly ran to the door and yelled: "Robin. Doctor. Someone please help."

Maxie heard the sound of pounding feet running toward Jesse's room. It seemed to take forever for the doctor's to get to his room. She just hoped it wasn't too late. She could already hear the long monotony the machines were radiating. How long did it take a few damn doctors to get here from the nurse's station?

Three doctors came running into Jesse's room, pushing her out of the way.

Through the tears that had begun brimming at the corners of her eyes, she watched from the sidelines as one of the doctors reached for the defibulator and began shocking him, giving instructions in the process.

Maxie moved backward until her back was against the wall. It kept every fiber of her being from sliding down it. She couldn't just sit, crying, on the floor while she listened to them shock Jesse; she had to see it for herself.

She watched them shock Jesse once, twice, three more times. It looked as though Jesse was actually, truly gone….until she heard the heavenly sound of a beep. She heard beep after beep and, through her tears, she gave a short laugh. He was alive!

The doctor Maxie recognized as Dr. Cosby and who had shocked Jesse, put the defibulator away and said, "Page Doctors Jefferies and Scorpio."

One of the doctors left to accomplish that task, while Dr. Cosby and the remaining doctor began wheeling Jesse out of the room. However, before they had even reached the door, Maxie asked, "Where are you taking him?"

"We're taking him for a CAT Scan," Dr. Cosby said simply.

Maxie followed them out of the door and stood in the doorway, watching them take Jesse down the hall until she could no longer see him. He had to be okay!

----

Robin woke to the sound of her pager going off….again. She groggily lifted from its resting position on Patrick's abdomen and slowly sat up in the chair she was occupying. She glanced over at the bedside table and saw the dishes-with the leftover filet mignon-she had haphazardly placed there a few hours ago. Her eyes then traveled to Patrick's sleeping form. She could stare at him forever; he just looked so peaceful.

She was brought back to reality when she remembered the real reason she had woken up; her pager beeping on the bedside table. She picked it up and when she saw 'Beaudry-CT' on the screen, she said, a little louder than she had intended, "Oh my God!"

Patrick woke with a start. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jesse Beaudry. He's been taken for a CAT scan. I have to go."

"I'm coming with you, then," Patrick said.

Patrick began unhooking wires and he already had his left leg out of the bed, before Robin stopped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jesse's my patient. I'm going to go treat him."

"Well, until tomorrow, you're my patient, so you're going to stay in bed."

Patrick heaved a sigh of frustration and reluctantly climbed back into bed. Once Patrick was settled, Robin pulled the covers up, so they rested on his midsection.

She leaned in closer and placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Was this what it felt like to be in love again, after all these years?

She had been in love with Stone, which had ended in heartbreak. She had been in love with Jason and that had ended in heartbreak, as well. Would the same happen with her and Patrick? She didn't think she could deal with another broken heart.

If she allowed herself to fall in love with him, she had to know that he was just as committed to her.

She removed her lips from his. She couldn't take it anymore; not knowing whether this was just a fling or if it was something more and he was actually ready for a long-term relationship, despite his protests.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked. He could see the sadness in her eyes and he could see that she had been hurt by love one too many times. "This is about Jason, isn't?" Patrick questioned. "You're afraid that I'll hurt you just like he did. Well, here's news for you Robin, it's not going to happen. I mean, I may never have been in a long-term relationship before, but the last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"What? Well, Mr. He-Thinks-He-Knows-Everything-About-Me, this is not about Jason. I got over him a long time ago," Robin said, knowing nothing could be further from the truth. She may have gotten over the passion and the sensation that coursed its way through her body every time they were intimate, but both Jason and Stone still had a very special place in her heart; she would always love them. "It's…." she started, but she realized that she couldn't bring herself to tell Patrick about Stone….not yet. Instead, she said, "I have to go," and hurried out the door.

He watched her go, not bothering to stop her. He had been trying to decipher the mystery that was Robin Scorpio since they first met and it may very well prove futile, but he was determined to try to find out what had Robin so upset.

He reached-with still a little bit of pain-for his clothes, which lay neatly folded-most likely Robin's doing-on a near by chair. Patrick slowly stripped of his green hospital pants, allowing him to feel the fabric of the hospital gown on his bare legs, and replaced them with a pair of blue jeans. He pulled the hospital gown over his head and put on a navy blue t-shirt.

He couldn't stay in this hospital bed any longer, so he headed to the nurse's station to sign himself out.

----

She sat in the waiting area, anxious to hear news of Jesse. He had been in surgery for about a half an hour, but it already felt like hours.

When Robin had come to tell her about the results from the CT Scan, she knew it wasn't good news; she could tell by the look on Robin's face. Robin had sat Maxie down and told her that Jesse had a brain bleed.

It was a revelation she knew had been forthcoming-from the time he had been taken for the CT-but it still didn't prepare her. Now. Here she was, unconsciously pacing back and fourth, waiting for answers.

Time was going so slowly. She kept saying it over and over. Maybe if she said it enough, time would begin to go faster.

She glanced at her watch, but only five minutes had gone since she last looked. She kept glancing at her watch until an hour had gone by…an hour and a half…two hours. She was beginning to think something had gone horribly awry-two hours, though, was probably a decent enough time for this type of surgery, right?-until she saw Robin, Dean, and Patrick come around the corner.

She tried to read their facial expressions, but she couldn't. Their faces expressed a mix of emotions, but Maxie couldn't decide which ones pertained to Jesse's surgery; maybe all of them?

She watched as the three doctors came closer. She was frozen in place; she didn't know how to react to the though of losing Jesse…again.

She couldn't say she was surprised when Dr. Jefferies headed to the nurse's station, making the trio a duo; after her past run-in with him, she expected nothing less. She was surprised; however, that Patrick didn't waver from Robin's side.

_What was he even doing coming from the OR? _She asked herself, letting her thoughts break from Jesse for just a moment. _Didn't he just have surgery of his own a few days ago? He should be at home recovering, not performing surgery on Jesse. He wouldn't be much use if he ended up back in the hospital from working himself too hard, too soon._

Robin kept walking toward Maxie, but Patrick hung back, wanting to give the cousins some time together.

"Robin, how's Jesse?" Maxie asked, still not being able to move.

Robin draped her arm around Maxie's shoulders and led her to the nearest chair. Maxie's feet; however, seemed to drag, as if dreading what Robin was about to tell her and trying to postpone it at all costs.

"Maxie," Robin said, "Jesse came through the surgery, but…" Robin didn't know how to continue, so she motioned at Patrick. Although she knew she should probably tell Maxie, she also knew Patrick would be able to tell her without breaking apart.

As Patrick came closer, Maxie and Robin could both see the hesitancy in his step. It continued as he sat down on the couch next to Robin.

"Patrick," she said, grasping his hand, "I think maybe you should be the one to tell Maxie about Jesse."

"Uh, okay," Patrick said, the hesitancy now evident in his voice. "Maxie, we were able to stop the bleeding in Jesse's brain, but it was a complicated surgery to begin with. Now, we're obviously going to have to run some tests, but because of the fragile position of the bleeding, it is highly unlikely he'll get his memory back. However," Patrick quickly added, after seeing the look on Maxie's face; a look of consternation and loss, "it is very probable he'll keep whatever memory he has regained."

Robin put her other hand on Maxie's, trying to comfort her, and said, "Maxie, I'm sorry. If you need anything, you know you can talk to me, right?"

Maxie nodded, but she pushed Robin's hand away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now." Maxie got up and walked away from Robin and Patrick, as if in a trance. She let a lone tear travel down her cheek, which was soon followed by more.

_What kind of life could they have together if he couldn't remember her? Was this God's way of telling her that they didn't belong together? _She just wanted to be with Jesse.

She headed to his room, but she stopped herself. He would still be in recovery and wouldn't be awake for another few hours. _What could she do in the meantime? _She didn't want to sit down and cry. She needed something productive to do. Then it hit her. She could go to the chapel and pray. She could pray for a miracle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but last weekend I was in Montreal and I didn't have a lot of time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted a lot sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

----

"Well, here we are," Robin said a few hours later, as she opened the door to her cottage, with Patrick following close behind.

She haphazardly repositioned the grocery bag in her arm as she stepped over the threshold. She headed to the kitchen counter and placed the bag down. She reached into the bag and began pulling out groceries. When her hand landed on a tub of ice-cream, she felt his arms around her waist. Robin quickly let go of the ice-cream and wrapped her arms around his. She leaned into his body, placing her head on his shoulders. Patrick began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and whatever anger Robin had for him-upon checking himself out of the hospital against her very explicit wishes-dissipated.

"You know," Robin said, as she turned around and placed her arms around Patrick's neck, "you're probably not ready for this yet."

"Well, I talked to Dr. Neil and he gave me the go ahead."

"Oh, really," Robin said with a laugh. "We can't do this now anyway. I have to put the groceries away."

"You can put them away later."

"Patrick, I paid good money for them. I don't want them to spoil."

"Well, hurry up then."

Robin released her arms from around Patrick's neck. As she quickly began putting away the groceries, she could feel Patrick watching her intently; she knew he would be amused at how flustered she was getting. When she finished, Patrick picked her up-cradling her in his arms-and carried her up to the spare bedroom.

----

Patrick gently placed Robin on the bed. He watched her lie down and, with both hands on either side of her, he went to get on top. Patrick moved into her body, just as she had done earlier, and captured her mouth on his. It felt so right to be here, like this; to actually, for the first time in his life, want to be with a woman for more than just one date.

He placed his hands on Robin's face and, with her cooperation, rolled over, so she was now on top. He broke their connection for a moment and slid his shirt over his head. He once again put his mouth on hers, with their tongues dancing.

Patrick moved his hand to Robin's waist. He put his hand under her salmon coloured blouse and moved it up her smooth stomach, until he reached the valley between her breasts.

With one of her hands, she quickly undid the buttons on her blouse and took it off, throwing it to the floor. She moaned into Patrick's mouth as he lowered his hand, so it now rested on the clasp of her black bra. Instead of undoing it; however, his hand traveled back down her stomach. Patrick's hand stopped only when he felt the metal of the button on her jeans. He fumbled to undo it, but before he had made any real progress, Robin pulled away.

"I can't do this," she panted, as she pushed past Patrick and walked over to the window, overlooking the distant shape of Spoon Island.

"Robin," Patrick said in an exasperated tone, turning to face her back, "I've told you I don't know how many times, I don't care about your HIV. I'm fully prepared to deal with the ramifications."

She could start to feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "You don't understand," Robin said.

"Then help me to," Patrick said, putting his arms around her bare waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

Robin paused, deciding how much to tell Patrick.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, then fine. I just thought it would be nice to know why you pulled away."

"It's not that. It's just…" Before she continued, she moved over to the bed and sat down. She waited for Patrick to do the same and when he had, she said, "This goes deeper then my HIV, Patrick."

She paused again as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Patrick gently placed a thumb on her cheek and wiped a few away.

Robin cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes. "When I was 18, I fell in love with a man named Stone Cates. I loved him so much and he loved me. I felt happy for the first since I thought I had lost my parents.

"The passion and the love we felt for each other was so strong, we just wanted to be together, so we didn't use protection. That was probably the most spontaneous thing I've ever done.

"He was later diagnosed with AIDS and I was with him when he died. I realize now that we should have been more careful. I don't know if things would have really changed, except for the fact that I probably wouldn't have HIV, but, you know what, I wouldn't change anything

"Have you ever heard the expression 'It's better to have loved and lost, thento have neverloved at all'?" When she received a nod from Patrick, she continued, "I feel as though I'm one of the lucky ones. Most people don't find love once in their lives, let alone twice. So now you understand why this is so hard for me. I don't want to lose another man I care about because of AIDS; I can't lose you Patrick."

Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders and brought her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, not wanting this moment to end.

"Robin, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," he said, as he stroked her mahogany hair.

"You don't know that. How could you possibly know that? Life is full of unpredictability. You could be here today and gone tomorrow."

"You know what, you've had a long day, so I think it's time we both go to bed."

Robin slowly got off the bed and said an abrupt 'Good night'. She left Patrick's room, letting the tears flow heavily down her face and hoping that tomorrow would be better.

----

Patrick lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get to sleep. He could hear Robin's confession ringing in his ears.

"…loved him so much…"

"…one of the lucky one's…"

"…don't find love once in their lives, let alone twice."

"…lose another man I care about…"

He turned on to his side, hoping to get her voice out of his head, and stared at the red numbers on the alarm clock. It only read 12:30 am. He couldn't take this anymore. If time was going this slow, he couldn't imagine spending the next week and a half at home.

He quietly got out of bed, so as not to wake Robin. Although her room was at the opposite end of the hall, he knew how light a sleeper she was.

He slowly opened the door and walked down the hall, to where the bathroom was located. On the way, he paused at the linen closet and grabbed a towel.

A few minutes later, Patrick was turning on the hot water and stepping beneath it. It felt so good to feel the hot water on his back.

He combed his hand through his wet hair and ran his hand down his face. Patrick turned around so the water was now hitting his face. He moved back until he was leaning against the wall of the shower stall and stayed like that for the next few minutes.

He heard it in his head again; Robin telling him about Stone.

"…loved him so much…"

"…lose another man I care about…"

"…man I care about…"

"…man I care about…"

He quickly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed. As he headed back down the hall, he heard a quiet sobbing coming from Robin's room.

He knew that talking about Stone like that again did a number on her. He knew how painful it must be for Robin. Although it was nothing like when his mom died, he knew what Robin went through…was going through after dredging up all those memories; he knew what pain felt like.

Through the crack of Robin's door, Patrick could see her lying on her side with her hands covering her face, shaking uncontrollably. He slowly opened the door and as it creaked, Robin turned.

Robin saw Patrick standing in the doorway, dressed in a white undershirt-framing his athletic body-and a pair of blue boxers. She didn't bother to wipe her tears away; however. After pouring her heart out to him, she needed to release some of her pent up emotions.

She turned so her back was again facing Patrick. It didn't deter him, though, from coming to sit by her side and she could feel the bed slightly sag under his weight as he sat down. He put his hand on her shoulder-touching the strap of her baby blue tank top-and began rubbing it.

He stopped the massage and pulled the covers back, so he could crawl beneath them. Once he was comfortable, he brought Robin closer to him and put his arms around her neck.

Robin's body-which had been tense at the moment of contact-relaxed into his and she wrapped her arms around Patrick's. No matter how much pain she was in, she always felt safe in Patrick's arms. She felt as though the whole world was non-existent when she was with him.

Patrick began an assault of kisses on her face and when he reached his arms, he moved to her hairline and started again.

Robin removed her hand from his arm and placed it on his face, feeling his skin against hers. He moved his mouth from her face and began placing kisses on her fingertips. She closed her eyes, letting his kisses soothe her. Patrick stopped kissing Robin as he felt her hand go limp and slowly slide down his face. Patrick gently put it into its previous position and rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes as well and for the first time since he came to Port Charles, he felt at home, with the woman he loved.

----

_Robin was-for the first time since Jason-happy. When she first met Patrick, she didn't think it was possible, but now she couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else._

_Robin and Patrick were wrapped in each others' arms on the dance floor at the Metro Court. Robin's arms were snaked around Patrick's neck and she was running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, while her head rested on his shoulder. Patrick's arms encircled her waist, with his hands resting in the middle of her back._

_Robin closed her eyes and let her feet guide her, following Patrick's lead. She felt so in the moment; as if nothing mattered and no one else existed._

_As the song ended, Patrick pulled away from Robin and said, "Why don't we go get some air?"_

_Patrick-with his hand in hers-led her to the balcony. A cool gust of wind greeted the couple as they stepped under the night sky._

_Robin placed a kiss on Patrick's lips and he welcomed it. He gently grabbed her arms and stepped closer, while Robin leaned her head back, allowing Patrick to strengthen the kiss; her lips going numb in the process._

_When the kiss ended, she stepped back into Patrick's arms. With his arms wrapped protectively-there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to Robin-around her, he spun her around. He watched as her hair flew around her beautiful face, in part due to the cool night breeze. Before he could put her down; however, a bang reverberated in the serene night. Both doctors recognized it as a gunshot and before Robin could react, she felt Patrick's body against hers, pushing her to the ground._

_With the weight of Patrick's body on top of her, she found it rather difficult to move. _

"_Patrick, you can get off me now," she said. When Patrick didn't answer, she said, "Patrick?"_

_With some difficulty, she was finally able to move him and, for the first time, she saw a stain of blood on her white dress. "Oh God," she said frantically._

_She moved Patrick onto his back and glanced at his abdomen; a small bullet wound, surrounded by a stain of blood, greeted her eyes._

_In the distance, Robin could already hear the sound of sirens-thank God someone remembered to call 911 with all the pandemonium-so she moved closer to Patrick and lifted his head into her lap. "Patrick, wake up. Don't die on me," Robin said, tears coming to her eyes._

_Patrick's eyes fluttered open, as if waking from a long sleep. "Robin," he said, his voice barely audible._

"_It's okay Patrick. I'm here."_

_Patrick tried to say something else, but the presence of blood trickling from his mouth stopped him. With her free hand-as her other hand was busy putting pressure on the wound-she wiped at the blood from his mouth, but it didn't stop; it just came more heavily. Patrick pushed past the blood; however. He had to tell Robin what was on his mind; she had to know how he felt. _

"_Robin," he said, as he began choking on the blood, "I…I…just wanted…to let you know that I…I…love you." With that, Patrick went silent, which left Robin crying uncontrollably._

Robin woke in a cold sweat and for the next few moments, sat immobile, panting. She looked over at Patrick's side of the bed, hoping it would comfort her to know that Patrick was here.

Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw she was the only one in bed. She pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed, heading downstairs. Robin could hear the soft thump of her bare feet on the carpeted hallway.

A smell of pancakes, French toast, and sausage came to meet her nose and her eyes began watering. It smelt so good.

As she came around the corner into the kitchen, she saw Patrick-with his back to her-standing over the stove, holding a mixing bowl and stirring whatever was inside-pancake batter she presumed.

Robin cleared her throat to let Patrick know she was behind him. Patrick set the bowl down and quickly spun around, taking in Robin's gorgeous figure. Patrick licked his lips as his eyes landed on her showing skin, where her tank top and pyjama pants didn't quite meet.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Robin replied.

"Um, I'm making breakfast," Patrick said, releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"I can see that, but you're supposed to be in bed…resting."

Patrick gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"I didn't even know you could cook," Robin said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, when I was in the hospital, I watched a lot of cooking shows."

Patrick placed a dish of food and a jar of syrup in front of her. He watched amusingly as she lathered her food in syrup and proceeded to roll her sausage in the gooey mess.

"Oh my gosh," she said, as she swallowed a piece of sausage. "Patrick, this is delicious." Robin turned her attention back to her breakfast, but when she noticed Patrick wasn't eating, she asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'll get something later, but shouldn't you be getting ready for work. Don't you have to be at the hospital in an hour?"

Robin glanced at her watch. The time didn't seem to faze her; however. She just kept eating as though she had all the time in the world. "I do," Robin said, hesitantly, "but I want to spend time with you before I go in."

Robin got up from the table-leaving the remaining food unattended-and went over to where Patrick now sat at the opposite end of the table. She sat on his lap and caressed her hand against his rough skin. Patrick placed his arms around Robin's waist. Robin moved closer until their lips connected.

With one hand still on his face, she ran the other through his dark hair. Patrick's hand also found its way to Robin's hair, wrapping one of her silky curls around his finger.

Robin pulled out of the kiss and repositioned herself, so one leg was on either side of Patrick. She put her arms around his neck and moved even closer, so he could feel her breasts against his chest. She leaned in for, what Patrick thought was going to be another full blown make out session. Instead, her lips moved past Patrick's lips and came to rest at Patrick's ear.

"_Now_ I have to get ready for work," she whispered.

Robin moved back and with a laugh-after seeing the anticipation of her kissing him on his face, only to change to a look of amusement-got off his lap. She headed upstairs to have a shower and get ready for work.

Patrick gave a small laugh at what Robin had just pulled and watched as the best thing in his life walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It might take a little longer to post chapter 10 because exams are coming up, but come summer, I'm hoping to have each chapter up fairly quickly. Hope you enjoy!

----

"You should have seen his face," Robin laughed, as she told Elizabeth what had conspired that morning. "It was priceless."

Robin went back to checking Jesse's chart. The tests were definitive; he would probably never regain his memory. Unfortunately, she'd have to go tell Maxie later that day.

Robin had been so engrossed in Jesse's chart; she didn't notice Elizabeth looking at her intently.

Elizabeth could not believe she had not put two and two together before. She saw how Robin's eyes lit up every time someone mentioned Patrick's name.

"Robin," she said.

"Hmm," Robin replied, not breaking eye contact from the chart.

"You're falling in love with Patrick, aren't you?"

Robin quickly looked up-almost dropping Jesse's test results-and stared into space for a few seconds, before answering. "What? That's crazy. What gave you that kind of idea?" Robin said, as she felt her cheeks turning a hot shade of red.

"It's not that hard to figure out and now that I think about it, I should have figured it out weeks ago. It's quite funny actually; the way you two look at each other or the way you light up when his name is mentioned. You two even seem to put a huge effort into making the other jealous. I think, by now, I can recognize the signs when I see them. You're in love with Patrick Drake."

"Elizabeth, I am not, nor will I ever be, in love with Patrick Drake. I can't fall in love with him," Robin said, trying to deny it. "He's an egotistical jerk, who flirts with every woman unfortunate enough to come across his path. He would sleep with half the women in this hospital, hell, half the women in Port Charles if given the chance. Besides, he's a no commitment kind of guy. We're both in this whole relationship thing just for the sex and I'm okay with that."

"Robin, you can try and deny it all you want, but it's already happened," Elizabeth said, laughing, as she went to go check on Lucky.

Robin laughed silently and shook her head, as she reached for another chart.

"What's so funny?" she heard a familiar male voice behind her.

"Nothing," she said, as she looked into the eyes of Noah Drake. She quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but how's Patrick?"

Robin paused. She knew Patrick hadn't been to see his father since their confrontation, where Noah had learned of what Patrick had done. "Uh, he's fine," she said hesitantly, as if unsure how much she should tell Noah. "He's at home resting right now, exactly where you should be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to check on."

Robin went to push past Noah and head to Mrs. Hamilton's room-a woman who had been brought in with a sever head trauma about a week before Patrick's surgery and, thanks to his surgical brilliance, was still alive-but he stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Robin, wait." He moved her around so she was now facing him. "I've had this feeling in the pit of my stomach for awhile now and I just want to clear it up with you." When he got the go ahead from Robin, he continued. "It's about you and Patrick. Do you love him?" he finished blatantly.

"What is with people today? First Elizabeth, now you? Well, I am going to tell you exactly what I told her; I am in no way, shape or form, in love with your son."

She was interrupted from her conversation with Noah by her ringing cell phone. She turned away from him and reached into one of the pockets on her lab coat. She pulled out her cell and pressed TALK

"Hello?" she said into the hand held device.

"Hey beautiful," Patrick replied.

Robin smiled. She loved the sound of his voice and just hearing it sent shivers down her spine. She could almost hear Patrick smiling on the other end.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Let's just say that if a certain doctor would let me, I'd be back at work today."

"Patrick, I remember you once telling me that life doesn't end at the doors of the hospital. You should take your own advice and enjoy this time. God knows when you'll next get time off."

"I'd enjoy it a lot more if you were here," Patrick said.

Robin laughed. "What would you do without me? Oh, by the way, I'm going to be home a little late tonight; I have an errand to run."

"Okay. I'll see you later then. Bye."

Robin hit the END button, but, unfortunately, she miscalculated where her pocket was, and her cell phone hit the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but she saw another hand on it instead.

"How many times have I told you to leave me alone?" Robin said, expecting it to be Dean. When she looked up; however, it wasn't Dean who stared back at her. "I'm so sorry," she said, taking her cell. "I though you were someone else. Thank you for my phone," Robin laughed as she put it away.

"It's okay." He went to walk away, but then he stopped and turned back to Robin. "Do you happen to know where Dr. Patrick Drake is?"

"He's not in today. Actually, he won't be in for the next few days. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him. I'm Dr. Bryce Scott. We were colleagues in Manhattan. Just have him call me when he gets in."

"Actually," Robin said quickly, before Bryce could walk away again, "he's staying at my house."

She rummaged in her pockets for a piece of paper and a pen. When she found both items, she wrote down her address. Bryce took the piece of paper, smiled, and headed to the elevator.

Robin turned her attention back to Jesse's chart-she had completely forgotten it was still in her hand-and was just on her way to tell Maxie the latest test results, when she saw the young woman come around the corner.

Maxie looked exhausted. Her eyes were faded-there was no light left in them-and her face was depleted of any colour.

"Maxie," Robin called to her young cousin.

Maxie looked at her and, for an instant, Robin saw a spark of hope in her eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and Robin could, once again, register the pain and sorrow.

"How's Jesse? What did the test results show? Maxie was choking on the words. She needed something that Robin couldn't give her; a promise, a guarantee that everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry, but what we feared is true; the possibility of Jesse getting his memory back is next to impossible."

"No," Maxie shouted. "Don't say that. There must be some mistake. Robin, you have to go back and do more tests."

Robin shook her head. "I'm sorry Maxie."

Maxie's body went limp-she was no doubt having a hard time processing the information she had just been given-leaving Robin to catch her before she fell.

----

Robin smoothed out the wrinkles in her black dress as she approached the gate to Sonny's home. _Why was she so nervous? _Her and Sonny had known each other for years and they had been friends for just as long. However, she hadn't been to see him since she first got back to town.

She heard feet coming from around the brick wall and saw one of Sonny's guards. She didn't recognize him from her last visit, so she concluded he must be fairly new.

"Mr. Corinthos doesn't want to be disturbed tonight. You'll have to come back later," he said, roughly.

"Well, I'm Robin Scorpio. He'll make time too see me," she persisted. She needed to talk to Sonny about Stone. It had been nearly two years since they had last talked about him, but after pouring her heart out to Patrick last night, she needed someone who she could confide in and who understood what she was going through.

Luckily, the guard had had enough sense to realize that Robin wasn't leaving until she saw Sonny. He let her through the gate and by the time she reached the house, her nervousness had ceased and she was really looking forward to seeing her old friend again, even if it was on a painful matter.

She knocked on the door and waited in the serene surroundings, while she waited for someone to open it. It didn't take long until she was greeted by Sonny's long-time guard Max.

"Dr. Scorpio, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Max and its Robin," she smiled. "Sorry to drop by unannounced, but I need to talk with Sonny. It's important."

Unlike the guard at the front, Max let her in without asking any questions. She followed him to the double doors, leading to the den, and waited patiently while Max said, "Mr. C., Robin Scorpio to see you."

She heard Sonny reply, "Let her in."

She walked past Max, giving him a smile, and, upon seeing Sonny, she went up to him and gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Sonny said, returning the hug.

"You know," Robin laughed as she pulled away, "it's funny how we can live in the same town and never really see each other." They sat down on the couch and Robin said, "I'm afraid this isn't going to be much of a pleasant visit. I came to talk to you about a subject that's painful for both of us…Stone."

She could tell by the look in Sonny's eyes, that he had not been expecting that.

"It's been a long time," Sonny replied with a small smile.

"I know, but I really need to talk to you. It's just…last night all these painful memories resurfaced. I actually felt bad for Patrick. He…"

"Patrick Drake? What are you doing hanging out with that arrogant jackass?" Sonny interrupted.

"He's not all that bad once you get to know him." Robin paused and wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I think I'm falling for him, Sonny."

Robin felt as though she could tell Sonny anything, so she proceeded to tell him how they had almost had sex. Of her having to pull away, and telling Patrick about Stone.

Sonny listened intently until Robin had finished telling him what had her so upset. When she had finished, Sonny pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sonny…for being here when I needed you," Robin said, as they broke apart.

"No problem," Sonny replied. "Hey, tell you what. I just finished making Michael and Morgan's favorite; spaghetti and meatballs. You haven't seen Michael in a while and you haven't met Morgan. Why don't you stay?"

"I wish I could," Robin said, getting up to leave, "but I can't. Patrick's at home and he just had surgery, so he's supposed to be resting. I have to get back and make sure he's doing just that. Maybe another time?"

Sonny nodded, expressing regret that she couldn't stay for a longer visit.

----

"I'm home," she called out, heading to the kitchen table and putting a bag of Chinese food. Instead of Patrick coming to greet her; however, she felt her Shetland Sheepdog, Kenya, at her feet.

"Hey, baby," she said, petting Kenya on the head. "Patrick," she called, but when she heard no response, she went to the living room, with Kenya on her heels.

She smiled as she saw Patrick lying on the couch, fast asleep. His land was leaning over the edge of the couch, with his fingers skimming the carpet, while his other hand was resting on his chest.

Robin picked up a blanket from the arm of a chair and placed it over Patrick's resting body. She leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

For the first time since she got home, she heard the low drone of the TV and she turned around to see what Patrick had been watching before he fell asleep. It was no surprise when she saw a Yankee's game playing.

She reached for the TV flipper on the coffee table and had just turned it off, when she felt Patrick's hands grab her waist, pulling her on top of him.

"When did you get home?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I brought home Chinese in case you're hungry."

Patrick put his mouth on hers and between kisses, he said, "Forget the Chinese."

Robin moved into his body, playing with what she was able to accomplish on the small couch.

Patrick moved his mouth from hers and began placing kisses across her jaw line and, finally, moving down her neck.

The fact that, about 24 hours ago, Robin had poured her heart out, seemed to be lost on Patrick at the moment. He was the kind of person who lived in the here and the now, not in the past or the future.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and rested it on his strong chest. She stroked his chest and closed her eyes, while he rubbed her back.

"I have a question for you," Patrick said.

"Hmm," Robin replied into his chest.

"What have you always wanted to do?"

Robin lifted her head and looked into Patrick's eyes. "What?"

"Just humour me and answer the question," Patrick said, with a smirk on his face.

Robin laid her head back down and though about it for a minute. "Well, before Stone died, we talked about swimming with dolphins…in the Atlantic, you know, but other than that I've always wanted to go skydiving." Robin heard what very much sounded like a laugh coming from Patrick. "Don't laugh," she said, playfully punching him on the arm as best she could for one in her position.

"I'm not. It's just…I never though of you as the kind of girl to want to go sky diving."

"Well, I do. Oh, by the way," Robin said, quickly changing the subject, "I had an interesting conversation with your father today."

"Oh great. I can only imagine how well that went. What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing, really. He just asked me if I was in love with you. Of course I told him that I wasn't. After all, we are just in this relationship for the sex, right?"

"Right," Patrick said, silently disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner.

----

Patrick licked his lips as he concentrated on hitting the golf ball. He went to swing at the ball, but he felt Robin lean into his body and whisper in his ear, "I'm waiting."

Patrick lowered his golf club and turned to face Robin, who had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Just because you're an expert at mini golf…" He trailed off, turning his attention back to the task at hand

"Dr. Drake, I never thought I'd see the day where you admit you're not good at something." Robin heard Patrick mutter something undecipherable under his breath, but it was lost on her when Patrick's club hit the ball, which slowly rolled into the hole.

With his back still facing Robin, he smiled and went to pick up the ball. Robin quickly followed him and when he was, once again, standing up right, she put her club on the ground, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

Instead of backing away, she stayed in that position, looking into his dark eyes. She slowly moved closer and put her mouth on his, letting her tongue explore the crevices of his mouth.

Patrick dropped his golf club, which landed besides Robin's, and put his hands on her waist, bringing her into his body.

It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they broke apart. They turned and saw a family of four waiting to continue their game of mini golf.

Robin pulled away from Patrick and picked up the two clubs, which, until that minute, lay forgotten at their feet, giving Patrick his.

"I'm sorry," Robin said to the family, as her and Patrick moved on to the next hole.

Once they had moved out of the way, Robin put her arm out to stop Patrick from moving any further and said, "Why don't we go home, so we can pick up where we left off."

"No way," Patrick said, with a laugh. "I want to finish this game-there is only one hole left after all-and show you that I can be just as good. Besides, since when have you _ever_ given up on something or are you just afraid that I'll win."

Robin laughed. "Well, if that's how you feel. If you want to turn this into a competition, then bring it on."

Patrick put his ball down and positioned the golf club, while Robin prepared to spin the obstacle for that hole; a windmill that was located a few feet in front of the hole.

"Are you ready?" When she received a nod from Patrick, she gently spun it. She watched as the ball made its way past the obstacle and amazingly, into the hole.

"Beat that," Patrick said with a smirk on his face.

"I will," Robin shot back. She placed her ball down where Patrick's sat lust moments before. "Now it's your turn to move that spinney thing for me."

"Nice vocabulary, Doctor," Patrick said.

Robin ignored him and he seemed to take the hint, as he gave the windmill a hard spin. Robin glared at him for a moment, but then she turned her attention back to hitting the ball. She waited for the most opportune time and when she saw it, she took it. She watched with baited breath as the ball moved quickly past the windmill. As it came to the hole; however, it slowed down and it looked as though it would stop just shy, but it slowly moved in. She walked towards Patrick and said, "You know, that wasn't fair. I didn't spin it that hard for you."

"Who said anything about playing fair? It was the last hole anyway, so who won?"

"I don't know," Robin said with a smile.

"You weren't keeping score?" When Robin shook her head, he continued, "So this whole competitive thing was fore nothing?"

"No, it was fun. Now that's over, though, why don't we go home?"

"Our date's not over yet," Patrick replied, leading her off the golf course.

----

Robin finished strapping the parachute to her back and looked over at Patrick, who donned the same equipment; a helmet and parachute.

Robin looked out a nearby window and saw just how high off the ground they were. She felt a tingle of excitement and nervousness course its way through her body.

She had wanted to go skydiving for years, but so many things had stopped; Stone's death, the complications with Jason, being alone. Now; however, she had found someone she could do this with; someone who was unafraid of taking risks and who could understand her in a way that Stone and Jason never could.

She looked away from the window when Patrick gently touched her elbow and asked, "Are you ready?"

Robin took a deep breath and nodded.

Their instructor-who had explained everything beforehand-watched the exchange between the couple and opened the door of the plane.

Robin felt Patrick connect his hand with hers; they fit so perfectly together.

"You guys ready?" their instructor asked. When Robin and Patrick nodded, he said, "Okay then. On the count of three, we'll jump; one…two…three."

Robin watched as the instructor jumped and, with Patrick's hand still safely entangled in hers, she felt her feet leave the comfort of the plane.

She could immediately feel the wind hit her face-causing her eyes to water slightly-and her hair blow in every direction. Her hand remained in Patrick's and she felt completely safe; a feeling she had sorely missed since her and Jason broke up.

When she lived in Paris, she had been so preoccupied with Medical School-plus, she was still hurting because of the way her and Jason had ended things-that she hadn't really had time for a relationship, so she had pushed those feelings away; the longing of feeling safe the way she felt when she was in a good relationship. She knew; though, that deep down, those feelings still existed and they had resurfaced the first time she kissed Patrick.

Robin looked down and saw the ground coming closer and closer. Robin, who had felt Patrick release his hand from her grasp, then moved her eyes to Patrick just as he was pulling on the cord, which would open the parachute.

Wow. It seemed like just five minutes ago that they had jumped from the plane, but in reality, it had been about fifteen and they had dropped a considerable amount.

Robin took Patrick's lead and pulled the cord. When the parachute opened, she could feel the wind pushing on the underside; she shot up in the air quite a few more feet.

It was the most exhilarating feeling she had experienced; being that high in the air and being at the mercy of the unpredictable.

Robin smiled and realized how nice it was to do this with Patrick and for him to do this for her; he sure had softened up. It also dawned on her how much she wanted a life with him, which really surprised her because she knew that Patrick didn't want anything more than a good time. Unfortunately, she couldn't be with him if he didn't want her back. However, if, like she suspected when he was in the hospital, he felt something for her too, then she would stop at nothing to make hi realize just how much they needed each other.

As she felt a strong gust of wind blow her hair, she couldn't help but wonder if Patrick was having as good a time as she was; when she looked at him, she guessed that he was having a blast.

Robin felt the heat from the sun on her face and neck and for the first time in who knows how long, she wasn't thinking about work; that could wait until tomorrow.

Robin looked at the ground for the second time and she could now make out the differences of each individual house. She could see the faces of people on the street and the children playing in the park.

Her decent continued smoothly and before she knew it, her feet were once again on solid ground. She quickly took off the equipment and waited while Patrick landed and did the same.

Robin couldn't help but laugh as Patrick tried to undo the tangled mess that his parachute had become.

"Here, let me help you," Robin said, going over to help.

"No, I got it," Patrick replied, pulling on the last knot and successfully untangling it.

With his parachute safely put away, all Patrick could do was look at Robin and wonder how lucky he'd been for Robin to walk into his life.

"What?" Robin asked, with that irresistible smile.

"Nothing. I was just looking at your gorgeous face.

Robin looked away, dropping her gaze to a leaf on the ground, but she could still feel his eyes on her; it felt like he would burn a hole right through her head. She knew that if he didn't stop looking at her, it would be evident-in a not so subtle way-how much it really affected her; how much he affected her.

When Robin was finally able to look at him again-without blushing-Patrick said, "Why don't we get out of here? There's still the last part of our date."

----

"What do you think you're doing?" Patrick asked Robin, as she pulled out her wallet.

"Um…I'm paying for my tickets," Robin replied.

Patrick laughed and grabbed her wallet. "I don't think so. This is a date, so I'm going to pay for them."

Before Robin could argue, Patrick gave the lady at the ticket booth a fifty. With a smile, she handed Patrick the tickets that would allow them to go on any ride at the carnival.

Patrick looked over at Robin, who still looked upset about him taking her wallet. "Oh, cheer up, Dr. Sourpuss." Before Robin could put in a comeback, Patrick continued. "You're the one who is always criticizing me on my terrible bedside manners, so I figured the best way to improve them would be to pay for our date."

Robin couldn't help but smile at how decent Patrick turned out to be and it was comments like these that made her realize why she was falling for Dr. Drake.

Robin met Patrick's eyes, whereas, she was met by a soft kiss on the lips. When they parted, Patrick licked his lips and said, "Can you forgive me for that whole thing out front?"

Robin laughed. She didn't think Patrick would apologize so soon-since the newly reformed Patrick had emerged, she knew he would eventually-so she decided to let him suffer a little while longer.

"I don't know," Robin said, having difficulty keeping the laugh-that was threatening to emerge-in check. "I think I'll make you earn my forgiveness."

Patrick groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "How do you want me to do that?"

"Well, for starters, you can kiss me again."

Patrick put his hand on the small of Robin's back, bringing her closer to him, so they were a breaths width apart. "That won't be a problem," Patrick replied.

The kiss that Patrick delivered was deeper than the first, yet still as gentle. Robin groaned into his mouth and Patrick savoured the moment, before breaking their connection. His heart was begging him to continue, but his instincts were telling him otherwise and, for once, he was going to listen to them; he knew that if he didn't stop, he wouldn't want to.

He looked into her eyes and saw the longing for more he often saw when they shared a special moment like this one.

He pulled back and took her hand. "Come with me," he said, leading her deeper into the carnival.

Patrick moved closer to Robin, as people pushed past them.

He looked around at the long lines and was relieved to see the line for the ride he wanted to take Robin on was fairly short; he eyes the last group of people coming off the scrambler.

Robin looked at him quizzically, but, if Patrick even noticed it, he ignored it and they hurried to the gate just as it was about to close.

Patrick gave four tickets-two for each of them-to the attendant working that ride. He gave Robin an eager smile and she returned it. Patrick noticed and couldn't help the twinge of jealousy move through his body. Patrick quickly steered Robin to an available car and once they were comfortably seated, he closed the metal safety door; they sat and talked while they waited for someone to lock them in and the ride to start up.

"This is nice, Patrick. I didn't think that you'd ever show this decent side of yourself, but I guess I was wrong," Robin told Patrick.

"Well, Dr. Scorpio, don't let it get to your head. 'Cause after tonight, all bets are off."

He instantly regretted saying those words; he saw the hurt written all over Robin's face. He needed to apologize to her; let her know that he didn't mean it. Before he could; however,-while they were talking, they hadn't noticed the man from the gate come around and lock them in-the ride started.

"Why don't we just enjoy tonight and if you feel that way tomorrow, well…we can deal with it then," Robin said, as the scrambler began going faster and faster.

Robin looked over at him and smiled that charming smile that he loved and he returned it.

Patrick put his arm around Robin's shoulders and brought her closer, but that position didn't last as they rounded a corner and Patrick-who had been unprepared-crashed into Robin, squishing her momentarily against the side of the car. He quickly moved back to his side and seconds later, Robin-who had only been winded for a few seconds-was pushing him against the metal box of the scrambler.

This dance continued for the next few minutes, until the scrambler came to a stop.

"That was fun," Robin laughed, as she got out of the car, closely followed by Patrick.

"Yeah," Patrick agreed, laughing as well.

As they went through the EXIT gate, Patrick took Robin's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry for what I said before," Patrick apologized for the second time that night. "It was…"

Before Patrick could say anything else, Robin took her hand out of his, gently touched his arm, and turned to face him. Using her other hand, she put her index finger on his lips and said, "Shh. It's okay. You don't want a committed relationship and I get that. I knew that when we got into this no-strings sex arrangement, but over the last few days, I thought I saw another Patrick emerging; one who wasn't so arrogant and cocky all the time and one who was willing to give a long-term relationship a shot, but I guess I was wrong on that level too. So, if and when you want to end our relationship, then I'll be okay with that." Robin paused. She began running her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and she moved so close to him that he could feel her breath tickle his face. "On another note," she said, giving him the smile she would let surface when she was trying to seduce him; it usually worked too, "let's go on more rides."

Robin saw the glint in Patrick's eyes that usually meant he was up to no good and for the next two hours, they went on ride after ride and played game after game.

"Come here," Patrick said after they got off the bumper cars; he lead Robin to a nearby food stand, where, not surprisingly, they were selling corn dogs.

"How about some dinner?" Patrick asked.

Robin laughed, as Patrick handed the vendor a ten dollar bill. In turn, the vendor gave two corn dogs to Patrick, who gave one to Robin.

Robin was about to take a bite, but she was interrupted by the one person she hated most in the world; Carly Corinthos.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Little Miss Perfect."

Robin paused, with the corn dog still at her mouth. This could not be happening. Their date had been going so smoothly and then Carly had to come and ruin it.

She slowly lowered her corn dog and turned around, looking into Carly's smug face.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Robin questioned, her annoyance and anger evident.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I thought it would be nice to bring my boys."

Robin laughed. "That's just typical Carly; using your children as an excuse to hit on Patrick and make my life more difficult."

"I wouldn't flatter yourself; I don't think that highly of you, but actually Saint Robin," Carly said, putting emphasis on Robin's name, "you did a nice job of making your own life difficult when you decided to be all noble and righteous and tell AJ the truth about Michael's paternity. As for Patrick, I don't need an excuse or your permission for that matter; I can see him anytime I want."

Robin watched as Carly moved closer to Patrick. She watched as Carly placed her lips on Patrick's, giving him a kiss.

Robin clenched her hands into fists and she could feel hot, angry tears brimming her eyes as Patrick reciprocated Carly's actions.

Robin had been over this charade with Patrick and Carly before, which is why it surprised her-even though she had finally admitted her feelings for Patrick had grown deeper than just meaningless, no-strings sex-that she was getting so upset. Although she knew Carly was just using Patrick to make her jealous.

Patrick pulled away from Carly and looked at Robin. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes and wished desperately that he hadn't acted on his temptations; or rather the old Patrick's temptations.

Carly looked on with a huge smile at the tension she had caused between Patrick and Robin.

"Robin…" Patrick began, as he took a step closer to the brunette. He was greeted with a hard slap.

"You have been and always will be a dog. You two deserve each other," Robin said, angrily.

She walked away from Patrick and Carly, with tears pouring from her eyes; she kept pushing past people who were in her way and was oblivious to all the stares she was attracting.

A few seconds later, she could hear pounding feet-most likely Patrick's-behind her.

"Robin, wait," she heard Patrick call, but she kept on walking.

She couldn't deal with him anymore. She just wanted him out of her life and the sooner, the better. In order to completely erase Patrick from her life; however, she knew she'd have to recuse herself from her position at General Hospital and probably move back to Paris, or some other country where Patrick wouldn't find her. With all the upheaval she had experienced in her life, she didn't want to have to go through that again, so she'd just have to deal with him as best she could.

She now felt his hands on her arms and she stopped, fully prepared to slap him again, but she was taken by surprise when his lips crashed into hers. She tried to fight it, but she realized-even after the incident he just pulled and the hatred she felt towards him-she couldn't and she melted into his arms.

When they broke apart moments later, Patrick tried again. "Robin, that kiss back there didn't mean a damn thing. You know better than anyone how Carly likes to use me to make you jealous and I'll admit, I used to enjoy it, but Robin, now I…"

"You really mean that?" Robin interrupted.

Patrick nodded his head. "Let's forget about Carly for the rest of the night, though and enjoy the rest of the carnival," Patrick suggested.

Robin smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

She felt a sudden gust of wind blow through her hair and she shivered, which was immediately noticed by Patrick. He shrugged off his coat and draped it across Robin's shoulders. She pulled it closer to her body and allowed Patrick to put his arm around her.

Patrick tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head, before saying, "Why don't we go on one more ride?"

"Patrick, I don't think I can go on another ride. After that whole incident with Carly, I just want to go home and go to bed with a certain handsome doctor I know."

"Well, if that doctor is me, then you know damn well I'd like nothing better, but right now, my only concern is trying to persuade you to go on that last ride."

Robin rolled her eyes, but she also smiled and Patrick knew that he was succeeding.

"Come on. It was my favorite ride as a kid and I haven't been on it in years. I would love for you to go on it with me."

Robin laughed. "Okay, okay; you've convinced me. I'll go. What is it?" Robin asked.

Patrick didn't answer. Instead, he ran his hand across Robin's back, gently leading her to their destination.

"Well, here it is," Patrick said a few minutes later, as they came to a stop at the Ferris Wheel.

Robin tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully. She had not expected Patrick's favorite ride to be so-what was the word?-tame. After putting up the 'I'm so macho and spontaneous' act, she never would have associated Patrick Drake with the Ferris Wheel.

Patrick feigned hurt. "Thank you, Dr. Scorpio," Patrick replied sarcastically. "Make fun all you like."

"I'm not. It's just…I never would have guessed it. I mean…the Ferris Wheel? I always thought you would have liked the highest, fastest roller coaster."

Now it was Patrick's turn to laugh and, like before, he didn't answer; he just shrugged his shoulders. He stopped laughing as Robin caressed his cheek with her hand. He put his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes-which really surprised him-savoring Robin's skin against his cheek.

She removed her hand from his cheek and took his hand. Without saying a word, Patrick and Robin waited until two previous passengers ambled off. Patrick gently helped Robin onto the ride.

When they were both seated, Robin moved into Patrick and laid her head on his shoulder, while he put his arm around her.

"So," Robin said, her head remaining where it was, "you told me that this was your favorite ride as a kid, but you didn't tell me why."

Patrick smiled. "Well, just look at the view," Patrick said, gesturing with his hand. "It's so serene and peaceful up here. My mom always said it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen." He grew silent as he choked on the words. Talking about his mom was just as painful for him as it was for Robin talking about Stone.

Patrick turned away from Robin and looked out at the night sky. It was so peaceful; looking at the carnival lights and the stars coming together as one and hearing the whirs and dings of the games and rides.

Robin lifted her head as she felt Patrick pull away. "Hey. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Robin asked, knowing full well that talking about his mother was painful for him, mainly because it reminded him of his father's downward spiral.

Patrick sighed. "When I was a kid, there was a carnival right by our house and every year, mom, dad, and I would go as a family and every year, the first ride mom and I would go on was the Ferris Wheel; dad, of course, thought it was a ride for wussies.

"The night my mother died," he added, "I went to that same carnival and I went on it…to be close to her. I stayed on it until the carnival closed because those memories were about the only thing I had left of my life."

Robin could feel tears begin to sting the corners of her eyes and she could see Patrick's tear up as well.

Patrick cupped her chin in his hand and brought her closer until their lips melted together in a kiss.

----

Patrick put the car in park and leaned across the gearshift to give Robin a quick kiss, which she readily accepted. Patrick; however, wasn't satisfied and, as Robin reached for the door handle, Patrick gently grabbed her elbow and pulled her in for another kiss. Without breaking contact, he unceremoniously climbed over the gearshift. He pushed her against the car door and roughly took his jacket off her, tossing it onto the backseat.

Robin groaned into his mouth, before breaking their connection. Patrick went in for more, but Robin pushed him back.

"You can't seriously think that we're going to continue this in here?" Robin asked him.

"Why not?"

"Because it's uncomfortable and it's not big enough up here," she replied.

"Then we'll just move to the backseat."

Robin punched Patrick on the arm. "You just had to say it, didn't you? Can't you just be serious for one minute?

"Now, I'm gonna go into the house. You can join me…or stay in the car, but I'm guessing you'll be interested in the former, so we can go upstairs and continue where we left off."

Robin quickly opened the car door-before Patrick could do or say something that would make her change her mind-and got out. She drummed her fingers on the roof of the car as she waited for Patrick to do the same. When he did, he picked Robin up in his arms and carried her up the gravel path to the porch of her cottage.

She could hear Kenya barking in the backyard; however, that wasn't the only thing that grabbed her attention; someone was sitting on the porch and Robin recognized him as Patrick's friend from Manhattan.

"Bryce?" Patrick said, as he gently put Robin down.

"Patrick," Bryce said, walking from the porch and going to where Robin and Patrick stood, "it's good to see you, man."

Bryce extended his hand and Patrick took it. They, then, pulled each other into a hug.

"Likewise," Patrick said, as their hug ended. Patrick turned to Robin and said, "Bryce, this is…"

"Dr. Robin Scorpio," Bryce interrupted. He saw the confusion etched on Patrick's face and he responded to it by saying, "We met earlier…at the hospital, but she neglected to mention that she was the doctor responsible for developing the new drug protocol for catastrophic brain injuries."

"You've heard of my protocol?" Robin asked, surprised; although, it really shouldn't have, seeing as Patrick had heard of it when she went to Manhattan.

"Of course," Bryce said with a smile, "and that's actually why I'm here."

Robin gently touched Bryce on the arm. "Why don't we go inside, get a cup of coffee, and then you can tell us about it, okay?"

A few minutes later, all three doctors sat around Robin's kitchen table with a cup of coffee in hand.

Robin and Patrick waited patiently as Bryce took a long sip of coffee. He put his cup back on the table and said, "About two months ago, my mother was diagnosed with a cancerous brain tumor and unfortunately, it's progressing rather quickly. My mother's best chance is either surgery or you protocol, Dr. Scorpio. Now, she's against surgery at any cost, but she'll agree to it if it's absolutely necessary. She's at General Hospital now."

Robin didn't hesitate in her answer. "We'll start her on the protocol first thing tomorrow morning."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: I apologize for the long 3 month wait in getting this chapter up, but I just started college and I've had _a lot_ of work. Christmas break is coming up in about 3 weeks, so hopefully then I'll have more time to work on it. Hope you all enjoy. Until next time. Ciao.

----

Patrick ran the back of his hand across Robin's cheek as she lay in his arms, sleeping. She stirred and moved closer, while Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She looked absolutely gorgeous with the morning sun shining on her face. It made him realize how stupid he'd been to try and push her away. It also reminded him of all the times that his father had reprimanded him for throwing away the best thing that ever happened to him. If it hadn't been for his father, he probably would have given up on Robin long ago.

His father. Sometimes…correction-_most_ of the time he couldn't stand the man, but he knew that all in all, Noah was just looking out for his best interests, even if he didn't agree with the decisions at the time.

Patrick was tired of all the resentment he felt towards his father; after all, he was making an effort to change. He needed to rid himself of it…at least until his father did something to provoke his anger once again.

He slowly removed his arm from around Robin-so as not to wake her-and pulled back the covers. He took one last look at Robin sleeping peacefully and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Once there, he turned on the shower and took off his boxers. He stepped under the hot water, allowing it to relax his tense muscles.

He stood under the water for the next few minutes, before finally washing his body and hair.

He turned the water off about ten minutes later and grabbed a towel from the bathroom counter, wrapping it around his waist.

As Patrick headed back down the hall to Robin's room, she appeared in the doorway.

Like Patrick had many times before, Robin inwardly salivated at seeing him clad in just a towel, causing her to want him even more.

Robin rested her arm on the doorframe above her head, while she placed her other hand on her hip, teasing him with her body. Patrick didn't hesitate in his response to that; he quickly took the last few steps to where Robin stood and picked her up in his arms, leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw line and down her slender neck.

He carried her to the bed and gently put her down.

Patrick slowly slid the spaghetti strap of Robin's tank top down her shoulder, as he captured her mouth in a row of heated kisses.

He moved his attention to Robin's stomach and moved her tank top so it rested just below her breasts. He began leaving kisses on her stomach, which elicited a moan from Robin. Patrick smiled in pleasure in knowing that he aroused Robin just as she did him.

Robin gripped Patrick's towel, bringing him closer. Robin fumbled to undo the towel, but she was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She sighed and reached for it on the night table. Patrick; however, pulled her hand away and said, "Ignore it."

Patrick," Robin said, trying unsuccessfully to push him away, "it could be the hospital. I need to get it."

Patrick sighed and hesitantly rolled off Robin.

She looked over at Patrick and pressed TALK.

"Hello?" Robin said.

"Hi Darling," Anna Devane replied.

Robin smiled. She was so thrilled that Anna was calling; she hadn't talked to her mom in ages- probably since she had found out her father was alive.

"Hi mom," Robin said- she could hear Patrick groan-, "It's good to hear your voice. Where are you?"

"That's actually why I'm calling. I'm coming to Port Charles next week. It's been a few months since we last spoke and I'd love to get caught up."

"I'd love that mom, but am I the only reason you're coming? Are you sure you're not coming because dad's back in town?"

"Robin, that's ridiculous. Your father and I haven't seen each other in years-I didn't even know he was alive! The only reason I'd want to see him is to kick his ass for letting you believe that he was dead. Like I said before, I want to see you…and this Dr. Drake you've told me all about."

Robin laughed. "Goodbye mom. I love you."

"I love you too," Anna said.

Robin disconnected and put her phone back on the night table. "Now, where were we?" Robin asked, turning her attention back to Patrick.

"I don't think so. That phone call took too long and now we have to get ready for work."

Robin moved away from Patrick and leaned against the beds headboard, staring at him quizzically. "Are you serious?"

"Totally. We have to be at the hospital in an hour and we're supposed to start Bryce's mom on your drug protocol; although, I still think that surgery is her best option."

Robin got off the bed and pulled her top back to its original position. "I guess we'll just have to continue this when we get home, then," Robin said, seductively, as she left the room to get ready for work.

----

"Okay," Robin said, looking at the chart in her hand and then back at Mrs. Scott, "so, we're going to give you another dosage every two hours for the next twelve. Unfortunately, we aren't going to know whether or not the drug is working for the next few hours; that's when we'll be monitoring you more closely." Robin paused for a moment, thinking back a few months to when Jason had been on the same protocol. It had hurt her to see her former lover in so much pain and even more so to see her therapy doing nothing. This time; however, she prayed for a better outcome. She took Mrs. Scott's hand in her own and said, "I won't lie, it's going to take a lot out of you, so the best thing you can do is rest and hope that the drugs work. Dr. Drake and I will be back later."

As Robin and Patrick headed to the door, she took a quick look back at Mrs. Scott, who had already closed her eyes; Bryce was now sitting by his mother's side.

Patrick put his hand on the small of Robin's back, guiding her out of the hospital room.

Although Robin had been falling for Patrick for the last few months now, it still amazed her how his touch could take her breath away and this instance was no exception.

She took a sharp breath and, as subtle as she tried to make it, she was sure Patrick noticed.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Patrick asked teasingly.

Robin quickly spun around and saw the smirk on his face. "Nothing." She would have kept up that front, if Patrick hadn't arched his eyebrow. "Okay, fine," Robin said, getting angry at how easily she let Patrick convince her into telling him how she really felt. "You are what's wrong!" Without giving an explanation, she angrily walked away.

Patrick stood shocked by Robin's sudden change in attitude. He heaved a heavy sigh of frustration as he took after the woman he was falling for. This whole getting angry and walking away routine was getting a little old, but he could honestly say that Robin wouldn't be Robin without it and oddly enough, he had come to terms-even fallen in love-with that part of her months ago. "Robin, wait," Patrick said, as he firmly, but gently, grabbed Robin's arm.

Robin stopped and a smile slowly spread across her lips. She paused for dramatic effect and, when she turned to face the brilliant doctor that stood before her, there was no trace of the smile that had occupied her face just seconds before.

"Robin," Patrick started, licking his lips.

She was tired of explaining everything to him; although, she knew she owed him that much. In order to shut him up, she did the only thing she could think of; she snaked her arms smoothly around his neck and put her lips on his. Their tongues blended together as one, allowing Robin to thoroughly explore Patrick's mouth-which, over the last few months, she had come to know pretty damn well.

Patrick roughly ran his hands through Robin's loose hair; she winced, but she tried not to make it too noticeable.

"Wait," Robin said, pulling away, "we can't do this out in the hall. We should probably find somewhere a little more private." Robin seductively put her forefinger on Patrick's chest and left in search of a supply closet or unused hospital room.

Patrick followed and quickly caught up. He put his arms around Robin's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Without stopping, she put her hand on Patrick's cheek, feeling his freshly grown stubble beneath her smooth skin.

When they had reached the supply closet-coincidentally the one they had used before…or, with Patrick around, not so much coincidental, as on purpose-she let Patrick lean around her-slightly pushing her into the door, as his arms were still positioned around her waist-and open the door.

He picked her up and shut the door behind them. Their lips collided in an aggressive kiss, while Robin instinctively put her legs around Patrick's waist and, as Patrick pushed her up against the wall-knocking down a few medicine bottles in the process, but lucky for the couple, they didn't break-she ran her fingers through Patrick's hair.

After being in that position for only a few minutes, Patrick removed his lips from Robin's and gently put her down. He looked into Robin's deep, brown eyes for what seemed like forever, but, to Robin, it didn't feel as intimidating as it did the first time.

Robin smiled and Patrick ran a finger across her cheek. He, then, hastened in his quest to rid Robin of her lab coat. He had nearly succeeded, when his pager started going off. He reluctantly pulled it out of his pants pocket and, as he saw that he was needed for an emergency surgery, he told Robin, "I have to go; emergency surgery."

"That's okay," Robin said, as she fixed her lab coat. "I have to go home for a little while anyway. I'll see you later, then?"

"Definitely," Patrick said with a smile, showing off his gorgeous dimples. He gave Robin one last quick kiss, before he walked out of the supply closet, leaving Robin to clean up the mess of medicine bottles they had made.

----

Robin smiled a tired smile as she opened the door to her home. The last few weeks with Patrick had been amazing and last night…well, there weren't really any words to express how last night had made her feel, despite the fact that they had had yet another fight; Patrick sure knew how to turn a bad situation into a really good one.

Robin was so happy right now, she didn't even bother to scold Kenya for jumping up on her and getting her new outfit dirty.

She quickly tossed her keys and purse onto the kitchen table and grabbed Kenya's leash, which was also sprawled on the table, where she had left it after Kenya's morning walk.

Robin fastened the leash to Kenya's collar and led her to the backyard, letting her loose.

Robin glanced down at her new flower print skirt, which was now covered with imprints from Kenya's muddy paws. She'd have to change before she went back to work.

Robin hurried upstairs and began unbuttoning the matching flowered t-shirt, in the process.

When she reached her room, she tossed the shirt into a lone clothes basket in the corner of the room. She also took her skirt off and tossed it, letting it accompany the shirt. _It's a good thing Patrick isn't here_ Robin thought _or else he'd no doubt try to convince me to get into bed with him and it would probably work too._

Robin changed into a pair of blue jeans and a blue and white silk shirt.

On the way back downstairs, she paused in the doorway of Patrick's room. Once again, it brought her back to the previous night.

After Bryce had left, they had found their way into Patrick's bed; it had been the closest they had ever come to making love. Patrick had managed to take her clothes off and had been about to start on her under garments, when, of course, they had been interrupted-now that she thought about it, it seemed just about every time-by the phone.

After spending an hour on the phone with her mother, Patrick had already fallen asleep; after all, it had been a long day and he was still recovering from his surgery.

She had crawled into bed with him and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

She was brought back to the present by, not surprisingly, the phone. She hurried downstairs so she could answer it before whoever it was hung up.

She reached the living room coffee table and quickly answered it. "Hello?" Robin said; in her haste, she mistook Patrick's phone for hers.

"Hi. Is Patrick there?" said a woman's voice.

"Patrick?" Robin questioned, still not realizing her mistake.

"Yeah. This is Patrick Drake's phone, isn't it?"

"Wha…? Uh, yeah. He's not here right now, though. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell him that Jaqie called and I'm really looking forward to coming over tonight. I'll be there by 7:00 pm. Thank you," Jaqie said and hung up.

Robin kept the phone to her ear for the next few seconds and when she lowered it, it was in slow motion.

She plopped down onto the couch as hot, angry tears sprang to her eyes; she didn't even stop to rationalize the situation.

How could he do this to her? She had been hurt by love one too many times, she should have realized that it was just a matter of time before Patrick hurt her too.

Robin thought about calling the hospital and asking if Patrick could either come to the phone or come home so she could talk to him, but she quickly discarded that idea; she didn't want to have to talk to him right now.

For the next half an hour, Robin sat, unmoving, on the couch. Her cell had rung two or three times-undoubtedly Patrick trying to find out why she hadn't returned to the hospital yet-but she hadn't bothered to answer it.

"Robin," Patrick said a few minutes later, coming into the living room.

Robin hadn't even heard Patrick come in. At the sound of his voice; however, the tears that she had managed to get under control, came, once again, and she didn't do anything to stop them. She wanted Patrick to know how much pain she was in.

"I tried calling your cell, but…What's wrong?" Patrick asked, seeing Robin's tear-stained face.

"You," Robin said angrily. Robin went on, not stopping to let Patrick ask why. "You should be more careful about where you leave your phone," she said, getting up off the couch and walking to where Patrick stood. "You see, since our phones are so similar, I thought it was mine, so I answered it. Big mistake. It was your 'friend' Jaqie calling. What was it she said? Oh right. She said she was really looking forward to coming over tonight. How could you Patrick? I thought that you had changed…I thought we actually meant something to each other, but I guess I was wrong."

Patrick tried to wipe away the tears that were streaming down Robin's face, but she swatted at his hand.

"Robin, calm down. Jaqie's just a friend," Patrick tried explaining.

She wanted nothing more to do with him. "I don't want to listen to anymore of your excuses. I'm going for a walk and by the time I get back, I want you gone," Robin said, through the tears.

She angrily walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it behind her. Once outside, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse, which she had grabbed off the table when she headed for the door. She punched in a number and listened to the ringing. "Hi," Robin said, a few seconds later. "It's me. I know this isn't a good time, but I really need to see you. Do you think we could meet in the park...? Okay…" She hung up and shoved her phone back in her purse.

She walked past her car and headed into town. Robin was still wiping away tears when the park came into view ten minutes later.

She had been too busy feeling hurt and being angry at Patrick, that she didn't realize until that moment how incredibly stupid she had been for falling in love with Patrick. She had been so smitten by him, that she had ignored everyone who told her that Patrick would break her heart…and hadn't they been right? She hadn't been able to see what was right in front of her; she had been so willing to put her heart on the line…love for the third time and that is what broke her heart the most. There was no redemption for Patrick/

Robin came to the edge of the park and she saw a couple walking hand-in-hand, without a care in the world. It reminded her so much of their last night together at the carnival. They had been so happy.

Robin crossed the road, but when she was halfway across, she heard it. It started quietly at first, but it quickly grew louder and louder. She turned and saw the headlights of the oncoming car. Before she could move out of the way, she felt the impact the car made with her body. She blacked out before her head hit the pavement.

----

Patrick was still at Robin's. It had been about forty-five minutes since their confrontation, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, not yet…not until he tried to further explain himself and if, after that, she still wanted him gone, then he would go.

Until he knew for certain what Robin wanted, all he could do to ease his mind was pace back and fourth.

He roughly pulled at his hair with one hand, while he tightly gripped his cell phone with the other. He went to throw his phone at the wall-he had to take his anger and frustration out on something-but stopped when it began ringing. He quickly answered it. "Robin? Thank God. I wanted to…"

"Patrick?" Elizabeth Spencer said into the receiver, cutting him off. "This is Elizabeth. Robin's been in an accident. You need to get down to the hospital right away."

It wasn't until Elizabeth had hung up, that Patrick could truly grasp what was happening.

Robin had been in an accident? But when…and how?

It hadn't been that long ago that they had had their conversation, albeit an angry one.

Patrick quickly snapped out of his shock. He wasn't about to take anymore time to ponder all the possibilities; he had to get to the hospital…Robin needed him.

He bolted out the door, slamming it behind him, not even bothering to lock it and, as he ran for his car, he fumbled in his jeans pocket for his keys. Patrick was still fumbling with them as he attempted to put them in the ignition and because he was so worried about Robin, he dropped them a few times.

When he was finally able to start the car, he peeled out of the driveway and it took every fibre in his being to stop him from driving like crazy. What good would he be to Robin if he was pulled over by the cops or, worse, if he was in an accident of his own?

On the way to the hospital-which was only about a fifteen minute drive-all he could do was think about Robin and how badly he'd treated her. Often times he had asked himself 'If he loved her so much, how could he do that to her; take her for granted?' If she died and he never got to apologize, then he didn't know if he'd ever be able to live with himself.

When he got to the hospital, he quickly parked his car, ran through the doors, and waited impatiently for the elevator. When it still hadn't come five minutes later, he ran to the stairs and took them two at a time. Although Patrick ran everyday and was in great physical condition, it still had a noticeable effect on him and, when he reached the tenth floor nurse's station a few minutes later, he was panting slightly.

"Patrick!" Elizabeth said, coming up to the slightly out of breath doctor. "Good, you're here."

"Where's Robin?" Patrick asked, before Elizabeth could say anything else.

"She's in OR 1, but you shouldn't…"

He took off, without letting Elizabeth finish explaining it probably wasn't a good idea for him to see Robin while they were operating on her, seeing as she was in really bad shape.

As he ran through the hospital, he realized what Elizabeth had been trying to tell him, but he just didn't care; he had to see Robin.

He reached the operating room and, as he looked through the doors, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the condition Robin was in. Even his years as a doctor could not prepare him for what he saw and he had seen a lot.

Robin's face was covered in bruises, scratches, lacerations, and abrasions-although he was a fair distance away, he could see just how deep some of the abrasions were, which, he knew, could possibly lead to scarring tissue. His eyes then traveled to her chest, which the doctors had open and, were no doubt trying to stop the internal bleeding he knew had probably occurred.

He tried to turn his head, so as to get the image of Robin lying helplessly on the operating table out of his mind, but he couldn't; it was as if his head didn't want to move.

It was then that he heard the erratic beeping and without thinking, he barged in. He had to do something; he couldn't just stand by and watch Robin die.

It took Robin's doctor's a few minutes to realize that Patrick was even there, but when they did, one doctor stopped long enough to say, "You're not on this team, Dr. Drake. You don't have the authority to be here."

Patrick tried to push past him, but was unsuccessful. "I need to…" Patrick started.

"What you need," said the doctor, whose name was Dr. Cosby, "is to get out of here. Why don't you go to the waiting area and I'll be out in a few minutes?"

Patrick hesitated at first, but then he realized that the best thing he could do for Robin at this point, was to do what Dr. Cosby suggested. Patrick nodded and left the operating room, taking one last look at the team of doctor's operating on Robin, before heading to the waiting area.

Once he got there and was seated, not so comfortably, however, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He tried thinking of all the good times he and Robin had had together and, he tried to forget about the last few hours, but all he could see was Robin lying on that operating table, with her chest open.

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Cosby approached five minutes later.

"Dr. Drake?"

Patrick looked up at the sound of his name. "How's Robin?"

Dr. Cosby sat down beside Patrick and looked him in the eye. "Dr. Scorpio suffered massive internal bleeding, as well as extensive injuries to multiple regions of her body, most of it directed to her internal organs; however.

"We were able to stabilize her and we're still trying to stop the bleeding, but, as of yet, we haven't been able to. We're also trying to repair the rest of the trauma, but the injuries were so severe…"

He stopped and paused, looking deeper into Patrick's eyes. Dr. Cosby saw the pain and fear of knowing that Patrick may never see the woman he loved-although he knew Patrick was not likely to admit it, especially to a doctor he barely knew-again.

He was all too familiar with what Patrick was feeling and what he was going through; however, in his case, it had had better results and he had been married to that woman for the past twenty years.

He continued, knowing that Patrick had to know how Robin was fairing. "You should also know that there was a considerable amount of damage to her eyes-when she hit the ground, the dirt and gravel scratched her cornea pretty severely- so, if she even regains consciousness, there is a good chance she could temporarily lose her vision. Right now; however, our main concern is the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Drake, but if we are able to stop the bleeding, all we can really do is make her comfortable. I would advise you to contact the Commissioner-we thought he'd prefer to hear the news from you-and any other family members. Also, you should probably start making funeral arrangements. I truly am sorry, Dr. Drake."

Patrick-without saying a word-watched as Dr. Cosby got up and walked away.

He was still dumbfounded that this was happening, but _why _was it happening. Sure, he had done some pretty cruel and heartless things in his lifetime-a lot of it directed to Robin-but surely God wasn't punishing her for his misdeeds.

That reminded him; he had to call Robin's uncle.

He slowly pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed hesitantly. He had dreaded this moment since Dr. Cosby had said it-quite frankly, he had been so worried about Robin that he hadn't even thought of calling Mac, or anyone else, for that matter-but he knew it had to be done and the sooner, the better.

He punched in Mac's number and waited for the ringing to subside. When Mac's familiar voice answered, Patrick almost choked on the words. "This is Patrick Drake. Mac…Robin's been in a hit and run and the doctor's don't think she's going to make it. You need to get down here now."

----

Patrick walked to Robin's room, half dreading what he would see. After Mac had been to see Robin a little while ago, he had told Patrick how sad and painful it was too see her in that hospital bed, looking all helpless hooked up to those monitors.

As he entered Robin's room, he saw exactly what Mac had been talking about. He nearly choked when he saw her hooked up to all those monitors; with tiny wires coming from her body. The gauze bandages covering her eyes didn't help matters any, either.

He slowly walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He glanced over Robin's body again.

Robin had been through so much over the past sixteen years. Why was this happening to her? She didn't deserve this and it was all his fault. If she didn't survive this, then he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Robin," he said, uncomfortably clearing his throat and gently taking her hand, "it's me. Um, you know I'm not good at this whole emotional thing, but I just want you to know how much you matter to me. I know it may not seem like it a lot of the time-what with the way I treat you and everything-but I do care and I am really sorry; I didn't mean for you to answer the phone. It's just like you to take it the wrong way; Jaqie _is_ just a friend…I just wanted you to know that."

He quickly got up from the bed and left the room. He needed to do something and he knew exactly just what he was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: I'll keep it short and sweet. I apologize for the long wait and I know I keep saying after each chapter that the next one will be up sooner and I'm sorry for disappointing all of you who are reading my fan fiction and are looking forward to the next chapter, but I have a lot of time on my hands now, so I am really hoping to have each chapter up more quickly now. Thanx for being patient. Till next time.

----

"So, are you finally ready to go home?" Maxie asked Jesse, who was slowly trying to get into the wheelchair the doctor's had brought a few minutes earlier.

"I guess," Jesse said, uncertainly. "Why do I have to get into this thing, anyway," he added, changing the subject.

"It's doctor's orders," Maxie said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jesses asked, emitting a small smile.

"Well," Maxie said, gently running her hand through Jesse's thick, dark hair, "look at you. It's kind of funny watching you getting into the wheelchair." Maxie's smile faded, as she saw the uncomfortable look on Jesse's face, and she quickly pulled her hand away. She broke eye contact with Jesse, so he would not be able to see the hurt evident on her face.

"Um," Maxie said, gesturing to the wheelchair with her hands. Without saying anything else, Maxie took up position behind the wheelchair. She wiped her hands on her legs and heaved an inconspicuous sigh, before putting her hands on the handles of the wheelchair and finally saying: "Let's get out of here…but first I want to stop by to see Robin. Mac said she's in really bad shape; she might not make it through the night. I just want to see if I can do anything."

"That's Dr. Scorpio, right? Your cousin? What happened to her?" Jesse asked, turning in his wheelchair as much as he could, so he could look into Maxie's eyes while she spoke.

"Mac stopped by a little while ago-while you were sleeping-and told me that she was in a very serious car accident; she was hit by a car. Can you believe that? I mean, who would want to do that?"

"I don't know," Jesse said, sympathetically, "but maybe Mac has a better idea."

Maxie nodded and began pushing Jesse towards Robin's room.

What was happening to Robin right now just reminded Maxie how short life was and how one should never take it for granted. Robin was a prime example of this. Patrick and her were finally in a good place-she was happy with him-and then something like this happens; a tragedy that threatens to tear them apart before they had really even begun.

As Jesse and Maxie turned the corner, she saw Mac pacing back and fourth in front of, what was obviously, Robin's hospital room. "Dad," Maxie said. Even from a distance, Maxie could see the pain in Mac's step and fear in his eyes. "How is she?" Maxie asked, pushing Jesse to where Mac stood.

Mac shook his head. "Not good."

Maxie put her hand on Mac's shoulder and looked through the large glass window at Robin's helpless body. "Oh my God," she whispered, quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

As Jesse watched Mac and Maxie interact over Robin, he couldn't help but sympathize with Maxie. He felt a connection with her, in that he knew what she must be feeling; she had just, in a sense, lost the man she loved and now she might lose a member of her family.

"Maxie," he heard Mac say, "why don't you and Jesse go home? I'll call you if there's any change."

Maxie hesitated for just a moment, then she wrapped her arms around Mac, who returned the hug, and said, "Okay…I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he replied.

----

"Well, this is home," Maxie said an hour later, as she opened the door to their quaint apartment above Kelly's.

"It's…uh…it's small," Jesse said, looking around.

"What did you expect for an apartment above a diner," Maxie laughed.

Jesse didn't answer. He walked further into the room, with slow, deliberate steps, and looked around in more detail, until his eyes landed on a photograph of him and Maxie on the desk beside Maxie's computer.

Jesse walked over to the desk and picked the picture up. They looked so happy. His arms were wrapped around her neck and he was kissing her cheek, while Maxie-looking even more radiant with the sun shining on her face-was leaning into his chest.

He held it up, over his shoulder, so Maxie could see it, and asked, "When was this taken? Where?"

When Maxie didn't answer, he turned around. He had just opened his mouth to ask the question again, when she walked to where he was standing and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

She gently took the picture out of Jesse's hand and looked at it with longing in her eyes; a longing, Jesse knew, for what they had had and what they couldn't get back.

"This," she said, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks, "was taken last summer at the gazebo in the park. When you're feeling better, I'll take you there." She placed the photograph back on the desk. "Why don't you start your recovery now by getting some rest. God knows you need it."

"There's only one bed, though."

"I know. That's why I'm going to sleep on the floor."

Before Jesse could protest, Maxie was already pulling extra blankets and pillows out of the linen closet. As she began laying them down on the hardwood floor at the foot of the bed, Jesse gently grabbed her arm, making her stop. He waited until she looked into his eyes, then he said, "Don't be ridiculous. We're both adults and this is a double bed. There's room for both of us. Look, I know how upset and disappointed…"

"Jesse…" she cut in, shaking her head.

"Just let me finish. I know how upset and disappointed you are that I can't remember you or living here with you, but this is your room too, so I'm not going to ask you to sleep on the floor just because I'm a…little uncomfortable."

By this time, Jesse had let go of Maxie's arm, allowing her to move to her side of the bed.

"Well, if you're sure," she smiled, as she pulled back the blankets, and climbed beneath them, "then who am I to argue?"

"Okay, then. Now that we have that settled, why don't you tell me a little about my past? I have all night," he said, as he too, climbed beneath the covers.

"Well, I did just meet you last summer, so I don't know that much about it, but I can tell you what I do know."

----

Patrick ran his hand down his face. He was tired and angry, but most of all, he was scared. He was scared that Robin would never wake up and he'd never be able to apologize for the misunderstanding. And he was scared that he'd never be able to tell her that he loved her.

He had never felt this way about any other woman and it scared him to find out what it would be like to live without her. He tried to grasp the concept that he might just have to find a way _to_ live without her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, so he went to the one place that gave him hope she'd pull through this.

He sat silently in the hospital chapel, watching the shadows from the flames of the advent candles flicker on the darkened walls.

He had lit one when he had left Robin about ninety minutes ago and then he had sat in the front pew and prayed. He had prayed to God for a miracle, but he had run out of things to say twenty minutes ago. Now, he was just thinking of Robin and all the good times they had had in the few short months they had known each other.

"I'm sorry Robin," he whispered into the silence, as a few lone tears traveled down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He quickly wiped the tears away when he heard the chapel doors creak open. He turned his head and sighed angrily, as he watched his father enter, quietly shutting the doors behind him.

"Look Dad, I'm not really in the mood, so if you're here to yell at me some more, then you can just turn around and leave."

Noah shook his head, as he made his way to where Patrick was sitting and sat down beside him. He gently put his arm across Patrick's shoulders and comfortingly said, "I'm not here about that, Patrick. I'm here because I…I just heard about Robin and I'm sorry. I know how much you care about her."

Patrick looked at his father quizzically and shrugged away his arm. "How much I care about her? You wouldn't know the first thing about our relationship. All you've done since you found out that Robin and I were sleeping together is try to push us into a real relationship, so you don't know how I feel."

"Look, Patrick," Noah replied, "I came here because you're my son and I love you and I care about Robin, but if you don't want me here, then I'll leave. I just have one question first." He waited until he received Patrick's compliance, then he went on. "Do you love her?"

Patrick hesitated in his answer and while he did so, he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but was unsuccessful due to the tears that were threatening to fall again. It wasn't until he felt Noah's hand on his arm a few seconds later, that he gave his answer in a melancholy nod. "I tried not to Dad. I swore to myself that I would never fall in love because I didn't want to end up hurt, but then I met Robin and I realized all bets were off. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized how incredible she is and I couldn't help myself; I began falling in love with her. But now, the one thing that I was scared of is actually happening. She's lying in that hospital bed and she may never wake up. Dad, I don't know what I'll do if she dies."

"Son," Noah said, trying to reassure him, "I know Dr. Cosby said that there's a good chance Robin will die, but you and I both know all too well that there's a chance he's wrong; there's always a chance. And right now, I think you need to trust in that and believe that she's going to be okay. I think it might do the both of you some good if you go and sit with her."

Patrick nodded, realizing his father had a point. He needed to spend as much time with Robin as he could, just in case she didn't make it.

Patrick watched Noah get up from his spot on the pew and when he reached the chapel doors, he asked, "Are you coming, son?"

"Yeah," Patrick replied, not needing to pause in hesitation. He took when last look at the advent candles flickering at the front of the chapel, then he, too, got up and followed his father from the chapel.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Maxie and Jesse or Robin and Patrick; that privilege belongs to ABC and Disney. If I did own them, Jesse would still be alive.

Summary: When Jesse wakes up from his surgery, Maxie discovers something startling and Patrick and Robin finally confess how they feel for each other, but when tragedy befalls Robin, Patrick also discovers some shocking news. Will Jesse and Maxie and Robin and Patrick be able to hold on to the love that they have for each other?

Pairings: Maxie/Jesse and Robin/Patrick

A/N: I'm not sure the dream sequence is exactly how Jesse described his accident, but this is how I see it. Anyway, I think it's pretty close.

----

_Jesse could see it again. He could see himself in a car, along with two other men; one was in the backseat with him and the other was the driver._

_All three of them sat in silence, as they watched the buildings in the warehouse district pass them by. As they stopped at a red light on the deserted road, they watched as a black sedan pulled neatly up beside them. And the next few seconds seemed to pass by in a blur._

_Jesse watched as the backseat window smoothly slid open, with a quiet, yet very distinguishable whir. The single occupant of the backseat, whose face was hidden by a dark hood and baseball cap, extended the nose of a gun out the window._

_Jesse didn't realize how dire the situation really was until it was too late, and before he could react, he saw the flash from the muzzle and heard a loud pop reverberate through the serene night. The window, through which the bullet traveled, shattered, cascading the entire backseat with tiny shards of glittering glass and the shooter's car peeled off into the night, leaving the conspicuous smell of burnt rubber in its wake. _

_It was then, he felt the searing pain shoot up his body and he cried out. He glanced down at his side, noticing the small hole the bullet had made. ' It's not that bad,' he said to himself. 'Nothing surgery and a few stitches wouldn't fix.' "It's okay. I'm okay," he said aloud to his companions._

_He peeled his eyes from his own wound and looked at the driver, who was slumped over the wheel, motionless. Then, Jesse saw the dark stain near his temple, which was likely caused by another bullet, rather than flying glass. He had been fixated on making sure his situation was not too dire, that he hadn't even heard another gunshot._

_With a great level of pain, Jesse leaned across the front seat and put his pointer and index on the driver's neck, feeling for a pulse. When he didn't find one, he wasn't really surprised; the wound made it clear that he wouldn't find one, even before he tried._

_He sat back in his seat, not even taking the time to mourn a friend, and glanced at his backseat companion. He was still breathing, albeit barely, and his eyes had become glazed._

_Following his instincts, Jesse looked down and saw the hole the bullet had made. Then, he realized that the same bullet that had lodged itself firmly in his side, had traveled straight through the other man._

_Despite his own pain, he ripped off a piece of his shirt and held it on his companions wound, trying to put as much pressure on it as possible. With one hand still on the wound, he used his other hand to reach into his pocket and grab his cell. He dialed 911 and when the call ended-what seemed like minutes, but was really only seconds later-he snapped his phone shut and carelessly threw it to the floor. Jesse turned his attention back to trying to keep his companion alive until the paramedics arrived. "The paramedics are on the way. Don't die on me…"_

Jesse sat upright, breathing heavily, with sweat covering his face.

He was sure that that dream and that man were an important part to rediscovering his past, but every time he came close to remembering the man's name, he woke up.

He pulled back the covers and looked down at his scar. He had first noticed it at his first physical therapy appointment a few days ago and when he had asked Maxie about it's origins, she smartly dodged the question by saying that he hadn't told her much about that part of his life, but what he had told her, she'd talk to him about when he was stronger.

He shook his head, trying to get that memory of a few days ago out of his head. He was beginning to realize that Maxie was already feeling hopeful for a future for them, but he couldn't bear to hurt her by giving her hope about a future that didn't…that couldn't exist.

He silently got out of bed and put on the shirt he had worn the day before. He sighed heavily, as he looked at Maxie, still sleeping peacefully. Right now, all he needed was air, and, as cruel as it might sound, he needed an escape from Maxie and the pressure she was putting on him to remember. Consciously, she might not realize she was pressuring him-she was always saying she'd stay by him, no matter what-but every time he looked into her eyes, he saw how desperately she wanted him to remember and he saw how disappointed she was.

He quietly walked to the door, not wanting to wake Maxie. She had been up constantly over the last few days by his side and she had looked exhausted last night before they went to bed. Jesse opened the door and took one last look at Maxie. He watched as she rolled over to his side of the bed, no doubt finding comfort in knowing…or thinking that he was there. He slowly shut the door, until he heard the satisfying click, and then he made his way downstairs.

When he stepped out the doors of Kelly's, he let the cool night air wash over him and soothe his anxiety, while the slight dizzy sensation that he had been trying to ignore for the last few minutes faded.

He sat at the nearest table, putting his head in his hands, and pondered how he could make this easier on Maxie without hurting her more than he already had.

He quickly raised his head when he heard a rustling in the bushes just feet away and, as there was no wind, or barely any, he knew it wasn't that. It could be an animal, but he discarded that possibility when he heard the muffled ringing of a cell phone coming from those same bushes. Of course, someone could have dropped it earlier that day, but it just didn't feel right.

Jesse got up, ignoring the dizziness that had returned, and loudly said, "Who's there?"

He had no sooner spoken out, than he grabbed his head in pain and his vision grew blurry, no doubt having been caused by vacating the chair too quickly. Although this was the greater possibility, he didn't have time to ponder whether this was, in fact, the case and he fell, losing consciousness even before he hit the ground.

----

He watched as Jesse walked out of the diner and sat at one of the tables.

He had found out through his employer, that Jesse was staying in Port Charles at a diner called Kelly's and, although he had been staking out the place since darkness had descended upon the small town, he hadn't actually expected to see Jesse tonight.

He hadn't seen Jesse for years and if it hadn't been for the picture his employer had given him of what Jesse looked like today, he probably wouldn't have even recognized him; Jesse had changed so much in the years he had last seen him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his ringing cell phone. He tore his eyes away from Jesse, looked down at his jacket pocket, and reached in, trying to turn his phone off before Jesse could hear it. He shut it off as quickly as possible, not even taking the time to look at who was calling. No doubt, it was the man behind this whole operation, so he'd have to make damn sure that he called him back.

He looked back at Jesse and when he saw him get up from the table, he silently berated himself for not turning his phone off or switching it to vibrate. He backed further into the bushes as Jesse came closer. Unfortunately, even though he'd like to see Jesse face to face again after all these years, he had very explicit orders to keep his personal feelings to a minimum and if they were non-existent, all the better. But when he saw Jesse collapse, he threw his orders not to get too close out the window. He'd be damned if he let Jesse die just because he'd been ordered to keep his distance.

Even though he knew there could be something seriously wrong with Jesse, he took time looking around his hiding place just to be sure no one was in the vicinity-he wasn't careless enough to let anyone see him before the time was right, although it couldn't be helped when he dropped Jesse off at the hospital-and when he was sure the coast was clear, he abandoned his cover.

----

Patrick had been back by Robin's bedside for the past hour and during that time, he still hadn't gotten used to seeing Robin hooked up to all the monitors or hearing the steady rhythmic beeping emanating from them.

On some subconscious level, he half expected to wake up at any minute and be in Robin's cottage in bed, with her lying right beside him, realizing this was just a terrible dream.

Patrick gently ran his fingers through Robin's hair, trying to remember what it felt like for them to be truly happy. Although he knew it had been the previous night at the carnival, the happiness he had felt seemed to be a distant dream and everything that had happened since then was all too real. Patrick tried pushing those bittersweet memories out of his mind, so he could focus on Robin's present condition and when he was disturbed by the PA calling his name, the anger that had been building up inside him for the past few hours almost surfaced, but luckily, he was able to keep it in check.

He tried ignoring the initial summons, but when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket and heard his name being called over the PA (again!) minutes later, he realized that it was futile. Unfortunately, when he realized that he'd have to leave Robin's side, even for a short time, his anger did manage to make an appearance and he cursed silently to himself; however, it didn't last long because he knew that he wouldn't have been paged if it wasn't important, as nearly the entire staff undoubtedly knew of Robin's condition.

He leaned closer to Robin, so he could hear her shallow breathing in his ear and feel it on his face, and gently kissed her forehead. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered, not really knowing why he said it, but hoping that on some level, although she was in a deep coma, she could hear him.

He backed away from Robin, so the only visible indication she was even breathing was the up and down motion of her chest. He lingered by her bedside for a few seconds and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, then he left to go find the room that had been indicated in the page he had received.

----

It only took Patrick a few minutes-ten at the most-to reach room 212, but that was nothing compared to how he would feel in a few hours when he was still working on his patient and wanting desperately to be with Robin; he knew that just one or two hours away from her would feel like a lifetime.

When he reached room 212, he grabbed the chart from the slot on the door and glanced through it, without really reading it, but when he caught a glimpse of Jesse Beaudry's name, he stopped, mildly surprised that Jesse had been brought back in after having been given the all clear.

He entered the room and said, "What have we got?"

"Jesse Beaudry was brought in a little while ago with some dizziness and severe headaches," said the nurse, who was in the process of adjusting Jesse's pillows so he'd be comfortable when he woke up.

"Okay. Who brought him?" Patrick asked, putting Jesse's chart securely under his arm and looking around the room, fully expecting to see Maxie.

"I don't know," the nurse replied. "He didn't say and he only stayed long enough to tell us he witnessed Jesse collapse, then he bolted out of here. If you ask me, he couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"Maxie doesn't know Jesse'e here, then?" Patrick asked.

"The Commissioner was at the nurse's station enquiring about Dr. Scorpio"-at which point Patrick felt a jolt of loneliness and helplessness-"when he was brought in, so I think he called her."

"Well," Patrick said, returning the topic to Jesse's condition, "I think Jesse's just dehydrated and exhausted and I think the fact that he's pushing himself to remember too soon after his surgery isn't helping matters any, but I want to order a CAT Scan anyway. Oh, and would you mind informing Dr. Cosby of this latest setback."

The nurse nodded in acquiescence and left the room to follow Patrick's orders.

Patrick began to follow the nurse, but when he reached the door he stopped. His plan had been to go to the nurse's station to check over the charts of his other patients while he waited for Dr. Cosby, who had been Jesse's leading doctor while he had been recovering from the transplant surgery, to take Jesse for the CAT Scan. Instead, he put Jesse's chart back in the slot and sat in the chair by the window.

Patrick glanced at Jesse-who was breathing steadily, but still showing no signs of regaining consciousness-and wearily combed his hand through his hair.

He had been up for the past forty-eight hours straight and it was just now, sitting here alone with Jesse, that he realized just how tired he was. He could now feel his eyes begin to droop and his head fall towards his chest. He quickly jerked himself awake, determined not to fall asleep, but no sooner had he done this, he could feel the process beginning over again and instead of stopping it, he welcomed it.

It seemed he had only been asleep a few minutes, when he was being woken by voices out in the hall. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light, and turned to the door, where he saw Maxie conversing franticly with Mac.

Patrick quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the drowsiness that still plagued him. He shifted in the chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face with his hands.

He tried blocking out the conversation between Maxie and her dad, but he found it rather difficult because, what started as a whispered conversation was becoming increasingly louder. However, it wasn't loud enough for him to catch everything; he was still only able to catch bits and pieces, but he caught the gist of it. Maxie was worried about Jesse and how could she not be after everything he had been through.

Patrick glanced at his watch, then he looked at Jesse, who was still sleeping peacefully. He had been sleeping longer than he had realized-he had intended to close his eyes for only a few minutes at the most; he had been sleeping for about two and a half hours-and Dr. Cosby must have already taken Jesse for his CT scan. What made him mad and slightly bothered him; however, was Cosby not waking him when he came to get Jesse. He would talk to Cosby about that later, but right now, he had to talk to Maxie.

He got up from his spot at the window and walked to where Maxie and Mac were standing, just outside the door. Upon seeing him, Mac and Maxie immediately stopped talking and Maxie looked at him expectantly.

Patrick grabbed the chart from the slot on the door and began flipping through it. When he still hadn't said anything a moment later, Maxie said, "Patrick, I just got here, but nobody seems to want to tell me what's going on with Jesse. Is he okay? I mean, when I got the call from Mac saying that Jesse had been brought to the hospital, I panicked. What's wrong with him?"

Meanwhile, Patrick had found what he had been looking for on Jesse's chart and had returned it to the slot. "Maxie, it's okay. Jesse's okay," Patrick told her.

"Then, why is he here?" Maxie asked, on the verge of tears.

"Jesse was brought in with some dizziness and severe headaches; so of course, our main concern was more bleeding in the brain. I ordered a CAT scan and the results showed no bleeding. So, his headaches and dizziness are most likely the result of dehydration and over doing it. I do; however, want to keep him overnight just for observation, but I see no reason why he can't go home tomorrow morning. But I want you to make sure that when he gets home, he takes it easy. In his case, that's key to a full recovery. Okay, well I'll leave you alone." Before leaving, Patrick added with a smile, "And take good care of him, 'cause I don't want to see him back at the hospital."

Patrick took one last look at Jesse and left the room, planning to spend the rest of the day with Robin.

When he got to Robin's room a few minutes later, whether it was from exhaustion or fear for Robin, he wasn't expecting what he saw.


	14. Note

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be putting A Second Chance to Live on a short hiatus. I want to thank everyone for putting up with my delays in posting new chapters. I also want to thank everyone for being such faithful readers and for reviewing. I hope to start updating again soon.


End file.
